


Bonded By Blood

by Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Secrets, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, crossing dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me/pseuds/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are close friends. And gaara wants to try something he once heard about. Blood Binding. Supposedly is deepens any bond. But there was a bit of a catch, sine they are both jinchuriki the bind went slight different than what was expected.Can the two close jinchurikis dear with the after effects?
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky stretched out fully to him. Well, to both of them. Two boys, both outcasts, and somewhat rivals, sat together on the roof while the cool crisp air bit at their skin. They were silent for a while, before one decided to break the silence and speak.

"Why did you come?" he asked glancing at his companion. The other only shrugged. "Because you asked me to." He replied. The boy bit his lip then sighed. He turned his gaze back to the stars. "How did you know I was asking for you to come? I could've asked anyone, I wasn't necessarily asking just you. But, not that I mind you here anyway." The other only looked at him and smirked.

"But I heard you. And here I am." He said. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But are you allowed here?"

"No" the other replied. The boy's eyes widened. His companion laughed. "You know me, they probably won't even bother because of who I am" he replied giving that 'look' of his.

They boy nodded. "Yeah I guess." He replied. "But...Gaara?" he asked again.

"Hmm...Naruto?" he replied.

"Why did you listen?" Naruto asked him leaning on his shoulder slightly. Gaara shrugged.

"Because...because I needed someone tonight too." He replied softly. "And you're just like me, so, it works" he added and pulled Naruto closer to him, partly because of the cold, partly because of...something else. What was that? To protect him?

"Gaara?" came Naruto's voice again. "You okay?" he asked. Gaara shook out of his thoughts and nodded.

"I was just...thinking, I guess" he replied.

"Oh" was all Naruto said. "Tell me, why do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Gaara replied a bit confused.

"Kill" Naruto said softly. "I can't stand blood. But...Ninetales lusts for it. And sometimes, it makes me scared. I know, I sound weak, but no one understands what I go through so I can't tell them." Gaara sighed and ran his fingers lightly through Naruto's hair. This action surprised them both and it was a while before both relaxed again. Gaara shrugged.

" I do it because I can, because, I need something to prove my existence. I never knew my purpose in life, and if you don't know that, it's the same as being dead. And when I realized that my village was only using me as a weapon and that my own father had tried to kill me numerous times, I figured, I existed only to kill. So I do just that."

"Oh" was all Naruto said. Then he looked up at Gaara again. "Gaara, you really don't think that's your only purpose in life, do you?" he asked.

"What?" Gaara asked a little dumbfounded by the question.

"Well, there's more to life than just taking it" Naruto replied gazing up at the stars. "And there's more than one goal in my life. And as for my purpose..."he stopped and looked at Gaara with determined eyes. "I'm going to become the best Shinobi there is. But, I'm also going to protect those that I love. My purpose lies within others. And their purpose lies within me" he finished. Gaara's eyes widened. Since when had Naruto been so beyond his years? This wasn't the arrogant boy he was used to seeing. He'd grown up. A lot in Gaara's eyes.

"Don't you have another purpose?" Naruto asked him again. Gaara looked to the sky and thought long and hard about it. After a while, he shook his head.

"I was born to be a killer, I am a killer, and I will be until the day I die. That was my destiny" Naruto snorted. Gaara looked at him confused.

"You sound just like that Neji guy" Naruto replied and smiled. "You can change destiny, I'm not just the holder of the demon fox anymore, I'm a ninja. And long before that, I felt the exact same way you did. But...something changed"

"What?" Gaara asked him. Naruto grinned.

"Someone acknowledged me as Naruto, and not the Ninetales demon fox" he replied. Gaara's eyes widened a little again. "Who?" he asked curiously"

"My teacher, Iruka" Naruto replied then sighed. "I hardly ever see him anymore thought, he used to take me out for ramen all the time" Gaara laughed.

"That's unhealthy if that's all you eat" he said to the boy next to him.

"But it's soooo good!" Naruto replied getting stars in his eyes. Gaara chuckled.

"I can cook better than that" he replied.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. "You cook?" Gaara nodded.

"I had to fend for myself a lot so I learned." He replied.

"Nobody wanted me back at the Village. I was an outcast, left to my own devises and trained to kill any and everything as I pleased."

Naruto looked down. "Just like me" he whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Gaara asked not hearing Naruto clearly.

"You're just like me," Naruto said looking up at Gaara. "Lonely, abandoned, cast out because of what you were, never knowing who your parents were"

"I had my father" Gaara replied. "But I never really knew him, so I guess we are a lot alike. Both holders of forsaken demons, both outcasts, both growing up lonely. But you're the lucky one" he said.

"Hmmm? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, you had someone acknowledge you as who you were, not what was inside of you, or what your power was" Gaara replied. "I never had anyone."

Naruto grinned. "I guess" he replied and shivered as the wind picked up again and pulled Gaara closer to him. "But...you're wrong about one thing" he said.

"What?" Gaara asked a little confused.

"Someone does acknowledge you for who you are"

"What?" Gaara asked dumfounded. "Who?" he asked. Naruto grinned again.

"Me" he replied and snuggled closer to Gaara. Gaara stared at him in shock.

"But...you don't know anything about me" he replied and shivered from the cold wind as well.

"I know enough" Naruto said softly. "I know enough that says you're not as cold-hearted as you portray yourself to be. It was just something from your childhood. And you're holding on to it hand and nails because it's all you have." Gaara's eyes widened. How did Naruto know that much already? He asked himself. "Gaara" Naruto said softly turning his head so that the two faced each other. "You're not alone, and neither am I, I realized that. All you need is a friend"

Gaara looked away. Naruto made Gaara look at him again. "Gaara..." he said softly. That's when Gaara stood up. He took out a kunai from his back pocket and sliced his hand open. "Gah!" Naruto cried out panicking. "Gaara...what the hell...?"

"You're more that just a friend to me" Gaara said softly.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"You said you acknowledged me for who I was" Gaara continued. "And I wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't heard you describe my life so easily" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You m-mean, I was right? I mean, I just pulled that form my own life, I didn't think..." "You're right. We're a lot alike" Gaara interrupted him again.

"So, I'll acknowledge you too. Here" he said and threw the kunai towards Naruto who cause it with ease.

"Cut your right hand" Gaara directed. Naruto paused. "I will bind you to me, and I will be binded to you. Through our bloodshed..........." he paused and looked Naruto with a hot passion in his eyes. "I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me." He finished.

Naruto finally understood and nodded. He took the kunai and slashed his right hand.

"Done" he replied holding up his bloodied hand. "We're more than friends, we're not rivals, you're mine. And I belong to you"

"Exactly" Gaara replied and the two binded their hands together.

A huge flow of charka was released between the two. Because of the demons inside the two, it was a dangerous play. Their blood was demon's blood and it binded the two together. Their blood flowed in each other's veins. Almost immediately, the blood spill had stopped and the wounds disappeared leaving a small scar. "It's done" Gaara said observing his hand. "I've given you some of my Jutsu, and I can feel yours." He added.

"What?" Naruto asked feeling the new power that flowed inside of him "What is this?" he asked confused looking at his hands.

"Hmm" Gaara said and turned around quickly to punch Naruto. It was too fast for Naruto to dodge so he just blocked it. He waited, but the blow never came. Instead, something flowed out of him without his will. Naruto opened his eyes. He gasped. In front of his, there was some sort of shield.

"Made of Sand?" he asked dumbfounded and lowered his arms.

Immediately, the Sand shield disappeared. Gaara smirked.

"Because we now share the same blood, I can tap into your charka and you can tap into mine." Naruto's eyes widened.

"So...we're really connected" he said softly. Gaara nodded.

"I can sense now when you're in danger as can you."

"Then, we'll really be there. Because we'll know" Naruto replied almost breathlessly. Gaara nodded again.

A hint of light shone in the distance. The sun was rising.

"I have to go" Gaara said quietly. Naruto nodded.

'I know, you don't have a pass, so you shouldn't be here. Come again tonight?" he asked kind of hopefully. Gaara nodded.

"Of course" he replied then did something unexpected. He cupped Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him gently. Naruto was taken aback but leaned back into it. Somehow, it just felt right to him. He didn't care that Gaara was a guy, he just did what he felt. After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss and gasped for breath.

"So, is that the seal?" Naruto asked in a joking manner. Gaara laughed

"I guess, you can call it that, or, a goodnight kiss" he replied and the two laughed together. As soon as the sun was up, Gaara left quickly. Naruto yawned and crawled back into his bed.

"Won't be long before someone tries to get me up, might as well get a few minutes of sleep" he said and collapsed under the covers. He looked at the scar on his hand. "Pretty cool. I've finally found someone who understands" he said and then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"GYAH! COLD COLD COLD!" came Naruto's scream for the morning. Sakura sweat dropped.

"That's what you get for not getting up when I tell you to" she said and placed the empty bucket which once held freezing cold water, especially since it was December, from one of the rivers close by. After Naruto had calmed down from his shocking awakening, his teeth were chattering.

"Y-y-you d-didn't h-h-have t-t-to m-m-make I-it s-s-so c-cold" he said and sneezed.

"Oh no" Sakura said placing her hand on Naruto's forehead. "You're not sick are you?" she asked concerned. Naruto shook his head but he was still shivering.

"N-n-no" he replied then sneezed again. "I-I-I'm fine. Achoo!" he cried out and sneezed again. Then, something odd happened. Suddenly, Naruto felt a strange energy flow through him, making him feel, better. A while ago, he felt terrible and cold, and just plain sick. But now, it's as if he were given a miracle potion and was slowly healing. What? He thought. What's going on?

"Feel better?" came a voice in his head.

"Yah!" Naruto cried out shocked.

"Who said that?! "He asked frantically looking around. Sakura backed away form Naruto.

Inner Sakura: "OMG He's hearing voices in his head. Naruto's completely lost it, he's gone insane! Gah! Sasuke-kun, heeeeelllllllpppp mmeeeeeee!"

"Calm down, it's only me"came that same voice in Naruto's head.

"Who?!" Naruto cried out immediately looking around for some sort of apparition. He heard someone sigh in his head again.

" Take a wild guess Naruto-san" Naruto's eyes widened at the pet name he was called.

"Gaara?" he asked still looking around for some sign of the Sand Village Shinobi.

"Gaara!?" Sakura cried out panicking and looking around. "Where? Naruto!?" she cried out putting herself in a defense position. "Come out wherever you are!" she yelled though he knees were chalk white and shaking.

"Yes it's me" Gaara replied in Naruto's head. Sakura still couldn't hear him. "Now calm down, I'm just testing out a new gift. And don't say anything out loud. Just think what you're going to say. I'll hear"

"ok..." Naruto replied unsurely. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Clearly" Gaara replied.

"oh ok, is this part of the blood bond thing?"Naruto asked now remembering the events from the night before.

"Yes, I believe so" Gaara replied. "I should have known it would happen, however, this is my first time doing this"

"And it isn't mine either?" Naruto replied. "This is all VERY freaky, but at the same time, really cool. How'd you know about this anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something just...told me to do it. Like...something inside said it was something I had to."

"oh."Naruto replied shrugging. He then looked over at Sakura who was frantically looking around and her face was dead white. oh great, she probably thinks I'm insane and she's probably looking for you since I said you name: Naruto said rolling his eyes. Gaara laughed.

"Ah...figure it out yourself. Just don't tell anyone, or they might be very angry with us. Besides, we don't know the full extent of the power. It could be a powerful ally, or our downfall." Naruto nodded.

"Alright" he replied. "I'll keep my mouth shut"

"I doubt it, but I'll be here to remind you in case you ALMOST let anything slip" It took a while for Naruto to figure out he was being insulted.

"Hey!" he replied. "I can keep secrets. Especially if they're my own!" Gaara just laughed again which made Naruto VERY pissed off. "If you were here, I'd strangle you right now" he said sarcastically.

"Can't" Gaara replied. "The sand will stop you remember"

"oh yeah, I've got it now too, from yesterday, right?"

"Yes" Gaara replied before cutting off their connection. "You'd better get dressed. You must have a lot of training today. I don't need it. I'll probably go explore the gardens now....." and then Naruto could no longer feel the boy's presence in his mind. That was weird he thought. But extremely cool

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked appearing to look confused but he was mentally laughing. "What are you doing?" he asked taking the few dozen kunai she's had in her hand to protect herself.

"Uh...I uh....you said Gaara was here!" she cried out and once again put herself in a defense position.

"I did?" Naruto replied. He shrugged. "Must've been dreaming." He replied and smiled. "C'mon, let's get to training before we're late. Not that Kakashi won't be anyway" he said and immediately went into his closet to change.

After he was in his normal clothes, Naruto began to gather up his weapons when Sakura stopped him. "We don't need those today" she replied smiling a little despite the scare Naruto had given her earlier.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked confused. Sakura only giggled.

"We're going Christmas shopping silly" she said then got all starry eyed. "Ah, it's that time of year again. Oh what to buy what to buy" she said to herself.

"Christmas?" Naruto asked unfamiliar with the holiday.

"What?!" Sakura screamed. "You mean you've never heard of Christmas?" she asked in shock. Naruto shrugged.

"I've heard the name. It's that holiday when everyone starts acting weird and some people are actually nice to me. But what's so great about it?" he asked. Sakura immediately felt a bit ashamed. She'd forgotten that Naruto had grown up alone and by himself. At first, she thought it was a great idea, but after talking to some people who were orphans like Iruka and Sasuke, well, that really didn't count, Sasuke barely said a word to her but, they all said it was lonely. And Naruto was probably no difference.

Inner Sakura: "Wait, why am I feeling sorry for him? I hate him." But then, she eventually came to the fact that NO ONE should be alone on Christmas and that she really didn't hate Naruto. She just greatly disliked him. Inner Sakura: "Besides, it's around the holiday season so I might as well be nice to him." Sakura sighed.

"Christmas is a holiday where friends and family get together, and exchange gifts, to show that they love each other. It's a great holiday because you're spreading joy to other people." Naruto snorted then burst out laughing. Sakura seethed.

"And just what is so funny!?" she cried out.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sakura-chan but t-that's just s-s-so sappy I want t-to barf!" he cried out then doubled over laughing again. Instantly, Sakura shut him up but hitting him across the head.

"Oww...hey, that hurt" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"You deserved it" came another voice from the door. In came Sasuke. He looked around. "You know, you should learn to close your door Naruto, you could get robbed. Not like there's anything of value in this dump you call a house" he commented which made Naruto seethe.

"Stupid Teme" he muttered under his breath. Sasuke smirked.

"But...I agree with you on this Christmas thing. I'm surprised a holiday like this exists, the theme of it is so sickening, it does make me want to throw up as well." He said. Sakura stared open-mouthed at the two of them.

Inner Sakura: "How could they? Are they all really that cold-hearted?"

"Now now Sasuke" came another voice which happened to be Kakashi who also entered through the open door.

"Will somebody please tell me why everyone's in my house!? Don't I get a little privacy?" Naruto cried out.

"No, you never lock your door and you're always late" Kakashi answered dully. "So we sent Sakura here to go wake you up. Sakura nodded.

"Well, Naruto, get dressed already, or we'll never get to town on time!" Sakura cried out then shoved Naruto into the bathroom to change. "Hurry up!" she added then shut the door.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to go 'Christmas' shopping but he thought he should at least get something for Iruka.

"And me" came Gaara in his head. Naruto yelped and nearly jumped to the ceiling

"don't scare me like that!" he yelled mentally. "You're going to kill me one day"

"I doubt I'd scare you to death, but anyway, you're getting me something right? Cause Temari's dragging me off shopping too and I plan on getting you something as well"

"Oh, ok then, what do you want?" Naruto asked as he dressed himself and brushed his teeth.

"Eh...surprise me, I'm going to surprise you anyway, Naru-Chan"

Naruto spit out his toothpaste at the nickname

"Whoa, you're Gaara, right?" he asked surprised at the nickname he was called

"Yes, I am, Naruto. Besides, I like the name"

"ok then..." Naruto answered unsurely. "What's with the sudden attitude change?"He asked. "You usually don't act like this"

"I know, I just, I don't know really, I like to think of you as my lover sometimes"

"You mean like a boyfriend?"Naruto asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that: Gaara answered.

"Wait...do you want to be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can understand if you don't want to get into a relationship of some sort..."

"no, really Gaara, it's cool. I like you too." Naruto answered grinning.

"Really?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Would I have bonded with you if I hadn't?" Naruto answered. Gaara laughed.

"No, you wouldn't have" he answered.

"Then it's official. I'm dating Gaara of the Sand" Naruto grinned.

Gaara chuckled. "And I'm the lover of Uzumaki Naruto" he answered. Suddenly, an energy surged out of Naruto's hand. He gasped as he saw the sand surround his palm then disappear leaving an amulet there. "It'll remind you of me while you're shopping" Gaara added then cut off as Naruto walked out of the bathroom. He smiled, then put it around his neck

"All right then, Gaara-koi: Naruto giggled in his head. "Hope you like your nickname."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Furiwake Kasho was the name of the place where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi headed. Its name was unique and fit its part perfectly. It was a trading post, a market, to say the least, for people to go shopping and to exchange goods. Merchants from all over gathered here and wanderers exchanged stories about their lives on the road. Inns and hotels were there as well, for everyone to stay in. It was a bustling and busy place, located at the intersection of the Tree, Stone, and Sand country. It was accessible by anyone and everyone. There, you weren't considered a foreigner or stranger for Furiwake Kasho belonged to neither the Sand, Leaf, nor Stone countries. It was an independent place all on its own.

It was also the busiest time of the year and everywhere people were haggling prices, selling; auctioning and so much more hustle and bustle filled the entire place.

"I'm booooooorrrreeeeddd" Naruto whined as soon as the four stepped into the market place. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto" she said trying to say it as nicely as she could.

"Why don't you just go wander off and we'll meet you here after dark?" she said a little irritable though Inner Sakura was begging for her to just leave him there for the rest of his life.

"Fine by me, I don't care" Naruto replied then something caught his eye. "Oh wow!" he suddenly exclaimed and rushed over to a stand selling sculptures. "That's so cool look Sakura-Chan, it's the 4th" he said and pointed to a small but almost life like figure of the 4th Hokage. Sakura took one look and her eyes widened as well.

"Oh wow" she said her voice in awe. But then her eyes wandered down to the cost of it. "Holy..." she said. "35,000 yen!" It took a while for Naruto to comprehend what Sakura was saying. Then, he too looked down at the price and frowned. I only have 35,000 yen he thought and sighed. Oh well, it's nice, but I'm here to buy presents for Master Iruka, and Gaara too, not me. Then he smiled. Naruto then remembered his morning run-in with Gaara and hoped he could find the red-haired boy in the market sometime later. Maybe they could go shopping together, even though they most likely were buying things for each other.

It didn't matter. He and Gaara didn't need to keep secrets from each other. They were friends now. Well actually, lovers. Naruto felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he thought of the red-haired boy. It's such an odd feeling he thought to himself. What was it called? Love? Naruto knew he felt it. Iruka had told him once what love was. It was when you cared deeply enough for a certain person that you'd do anything for their happiness and health, even if it meant risking your own. It was an unexplainable feeling, and Naruto, at first, didn't understand it so well. Maybe he thought I sort of get it now

"What's your problem dobe? You got a fever or something?" rang Sasuke's voice knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto, just realizing he had been blushing snapped back

"No, It's just cold, Sasuke-temee, why would you care if I'm sick or not anyway?" Naruto then turned away slightly so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see the blush creeping up on his cheeks again, this time, for a very different reason. It really was cold and Naruto hadn't worn the best winter clothes. Suddenly, he felt something thrown upon on his head. It was a dark blue blanket.

"Take it," came Sasuke's voice as he walked almost out of sight. He had started walking a while ago and Naruto hadn't noticed. When he was gone, Naruto just started at the blanket, surprised at how, hospitable Sasuke had been to him just now. He wrapped the blanket quickly around his head and ears, not caring how he looked-there were stranger people wearing even stranger outfits-and set off to go find Gaara.

"Errrr...Gaara?" came Temari's timid voice. "Are you...uhm...waiting for someone?" When she didn't get a response she thought on two options: either he was ignoring her, or he just didn't hear her. The first one would most likely get her killed if she repeated herself. "O-Kay...then, whoever you're waiting for, if he comes, just tell me, I'll be right over..." Temari looked around and picked the most eye-catching place "There..." she pointed and headed towards the spots and walked quickly to it.

Temari sighed once she was out of range of her little brother. It still wasn't easy to be around him despite everything that had happened. Yes, she and Gaara had grown a bit closer but she still felt awkward around him. Gaara had stopped taking lives pointlessly thanks to that loud-mouthed blonde from the Leaf but Temari knew her brother would not turn into a saint overnight. Temari was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was walking and she bumped into-or rather collided with some else. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Owww watch where you're going!" came a loud voice. Temari's head instantly snapped up. Speak of the Devil she thought to herself.

"Well sorry," she replied coolly. "But if I remember correctly, you're the one who ran into me." Naruto was about to come back at her saying that she was in his way but he stopped when he saw Temari's face. Where have I seen her before? He thought. He knew she was foreign it was obvious on her forehead protector but what village had she come from? He couldn't remember. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he finally asked,

"Do I know you?" Temari almost fell over again. How could he NOT recognize her? She sighed to herself and was about to answer when Gaara's voice interrupted her response.

"She is my sister."

Temari's noted that the blonde's eyes lit up as he titled his head backwards to see her younger brother behind him. He smiled and waved.

"I found you," he said.

What was shocking was that Gaara smiled as well. Temari blinked then rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. Currently, her younger brother was helping the blonde up on his feet. Naruto dusted himself off and threw his arms around the red-haired boy. Temari, still on the ground, stared wide-eyed at the two and wondered why Gaara hadn't killed the blonde yet. When Naruto had finished glomping Gaara he turned to Temari and offered her a hand.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "You're...Temari right?" The blonde girl nodded as Naruto helped her u and dusted the dirt off her clothes. She eyed the two, since when had they become such close friends? It was the first time she'd seen him since the Chunnin Exam.

"Is this who you were waiting for Gaara?" she asked. Gaara nodded and Temari shrugged. "All right then, all we have to do is wait for Kankuro. Or do you two want to go ahead and we'll meet back here later?" Naruto bit his lip for second and turned to the redhead next to him.

"What do you want to do Gaara?" He asked him telepathically. Gaara only shrugged.

"I would like to spend more time with you. I would like to get to know you better. Is that okay?" Naruto nodded, that was the answer he'd just been looking for. He turned to Temari and grinned.

"We'll meet you back here later." he replied simply. Temari shrugged and turned her back to the sales clerk behind her.

"Do as you wish then," she said waving them off. Naruto smiled and took Gaara's hand.

" Let's go" he told himand the two were off to explore the market. Temari smiled as she watched the two go off. I don't know what he's done to you Gaara but I'm glad you found a friend. She thought.

Meanwhile:

Sakura was dragging Sasuke everywhere. "Ooh Sasuke-kun look at this! Isn't it wonderful?" she asked holding up a bright pink dress. Sasuke sighed and nodded, just to satisfy the pink-haired girl. He really didn't want to be here. So far, Sakura had bought a dress for Ino, a bunch of jewelry and shoes for herself, and god-knows-what for all the rest of her friends and family. She'd even bought Sasuke something but she'd blindfolded him and made him sit outside while she went in and bought it.

The worst part was that he was stuck carrying everything. Everywhere Sakura went, she just had to stop and buy something whether it was just a keychain or an entire wardrobe, Sasuke knew that he would never go shopping with Sakura again.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura started once again talking to another merchant and haggling prices. Exhausted, he found the nearest bench and dropped dead on it, with most of the packages next to him. After all, there needed to be some room for Sasuke on the bench. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sasuke leaned back into the bench and began to watch the clouds go by. There was nothing else better to do anyway.

"Ok, thank you, come again," the merchant currently talking to Sakura said. The pink-haired smiled in turn and nodded.

"Thank you very much!" she replied with an obvious perkiness in her voice, this was the best day of her life, her parents wouldn't have ever taken her here, there were always complaining that it was too far away or too crowded or too dirty. Now that Sakura had other people to go with her to the market, she was definitely going to take advantage of this day. A giant trail of things to buy, both for her family, friends of course, herself, Sakura proceeded on to the next store.

And she caught a glimpse of something she did not want to see. She hadn't gotten very far when she accidentally bumped into someone. It had been an accident and the girl hadn't seen where she was going, but when she turned to apologize, she was met with very angry aqua green eyes. Sakura gulped as she recognized the obvious signs of insomnia and the Sand Gourd behind the boy's back. Letting her ninja instincts take over, she quickly reached for her kunais, which she unfortunately, had left at home. Not good.

"Crap" she thought in her head upon finding no weapons by her side. Gaara was glaring daggers at her and Sakura gulped looking for someway out of her predicament. Sasuke, who had been enjoying his break, saw Sakura's apprehensive look out of the corner of his eye and glanced at what she was looking at. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing Gaara, and the look he was giving her. He immediately got up form his comfortable spot on the bench and rushed to her side, which was difficult, since a small crowd was forming around the two in curiosity as to what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked calmly when he reached the two. Gaara's gaze turned from Sakura to Sasuke but he didn't' show any look of surprise. In fact, Gaara had not betrayed a single emotion at all.

"It is none of your business, Uchiha Sasuke," he replied with a tone equal to Sasuke's. "You're girlfriend just bumped into me and I've yet to receive an apology." Upon hearing Gaara's comment, both Sakura and Sasuke blushed but for different reasons. After a moment of silence, Sakura stepped forward a little and bowed, much to both Sasuke and Gaara's shock, but neither showed it.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara," Sakura said timidly, and then took a step back by Sasuke, who, still apprehensive of Gaara's presence, place his arm around the pink haired shinobi and brought her closer to himself. Sakura was about as red as a tomato and speechless but her inner self was whooping for joy. YEEEEESSSSS! HE'S SO INTO ME! WOOOTTTTT!

"Gaara-san!" a loud voice that all three of them recognized broke the tensions between the three. "I've got the...ice....cream? Uhm..." Naruto froze when he saw Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura, all seeming to let out a breath they never knew they were holding. Gaara's head was the first to perk up and he smoothly walked next to Naruto and took the strawberry ice-cream Naruto had bought for him. "Uhm..." Naruto began. "I can explain..."

"YOU'D BETTER!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed in unison. "WHY ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER? SINCE WHEN WERE YOU FRIENDS!?"

"Eep..." Naruto squeaked and hid behind his former lover and covering his face with the red-head's shawl. He then noticed that Sasuke had his arm around Sakura and took it the wrong way. "Sakura-chan? Are you on a date with Sasuke?" The comment made both blush as Sasuke relinquished his grip on Sakura, much to the pink-haired girl's anguish.

"Nooooo! Stupid Naruto! Why'd he have to say that?!" Inner Sakura moaned.

"That's not the point, I was trying to protect her from Gaara," Sasuke replied quickly a light tint of pink still on his cheeks.

"Riiiiggghhhttt" Naruto said obviously not believing it.

"Just answer the question dobe!" Sasuke yelled getting impatient with the boy. "Why are you here with Gaara of all people?"

"Well, I don't know Sasuke, maybe because I WANT TO BE," Naruto said making a 'd'oh' after that. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Since when? When last I remember, he was the ENEMY!" Sasuke shot back.

"Yeah, that was way back when, Gaara-san and I are friends now!" Naruto said cheerfully glomping the older red-head. Sasuke though he was seeing things upon seeing a small smile cross the boy's face when Naruto did that.

"'Sides Sasuke-temee, you're not my mother!" Nyyyahhhh!" Naruto cried out pulling the skin below his right eye down and sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke felt the blood boil in his veils but smirked at the same time. "You're really asking for it dobe..." he said then suddenly disappeared.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked surprised that the raven-haired boy could vanish. "Sasuke? Sasuke? Saaasssssssuuuuukkkkkkeeeeeee? SASU-Wahhhaaa!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke reappeared and put the blonde in a headlock.

"You're a very bad boy Naruto, this is your punishment," Sasuke said quite evilly and started ruffling the boy's hair.

"Eiiiiiiiii!" Naruto squeaked as the raven-haired boy gave him a rough- yet friendly noogie. Sakura sweatdropped. Do they HAVE to do this IN PUBLIC? She thought. Sasuke meanwhile, was having fun torturing the boy, until something attacked him from behind.

"What the-?!" Sasuke screamed as he lost his grip on Naruto and fell to the ground. Noticing the sand around him, Sasuke glared at Gaara. "No fair!" he cried out. Naruto, who had also fallen on his butt winced and shook his head then glanced at the red-haired boy. There was no indication that he had even summoned the sand and there was none around him, and Naruto noticed the sand was edging closer to him instead of Gaara.

"Was that me?" he asked the red-head telepathically. Gaara nodded at the blonde.

"It was. The sand doesn't protect you automatically like it does with me but if you feel like you're in danger, it will rise up to defend you" Naruto looked knowingly at Gaara and smiled "Alright then, I'll try and remember that" he told him and their link was broken as Naruto got up. "Ha-ha, Sasuke-temee, that's what you get for being mean to me," Naruto chuckled and extended his hand to the still sitting Sasuke. "Gaara-san and I are friends now, he isn't the enemy, Gaara-san is really nice if you'd give him a chance, right Gaara?" He said turning to the red-head. Gaara and Sasuke's expressions turned serious once more and both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped. The two approached each other, eyes still locked, as if breaking contact would result in something bad. Both seemed to be studying each other, as dogs studied a new animal or person they didn't know, without the sniffing of the rears.

Finally, it was Sasuke who sighed rubbed his temples. "I don't wanna know how or why Naruto and you are suddenly so buddy-buddy but I trust his judgment," he said then walked up to the blonde and ruffled his hair one more time. "Sakura and I are gonna go and find Kakashi now," he said as he took the girl's arm to lead her away. "Be careful dobe," he said his eyes still lingering on Gaara.

"Nyah..." Naruto said shaking his hair back into place. "Sasuke should stop treating me like a kid," Naruto said smiling at the raven-haired boy. "Besides you said, you trusted my judgment."

"That I did," Sasuke replied smirking at the boy as he and Sakura began to walk towards the plaza. "But you are still a kid,"

"Hey!" Naruto protested and wanted to argue but the two were already beyond hearing distance. Naruto huffed. "Jeez..." he said sighing then turned back to the red-head and smiled. "Come-on, I still have to buy you a present Gaara-koi! Naruto said Gaara's pet name openly now since Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

Gaara smiled a little as the blonde dragged him off through the rest of the market but he couldn't shake off the negative feeling he got when he saw Sasuke ruffling the boy's hair and smiling. Of course, he understood that the two were close friends, but he couldn't help feeling a bit...he couldn't really decipher the feeling. He wasn't angry at the boy, not exactly, but he felt a bit left out when the two of them were so close together. Upon examining it a bit closer, he was able to recognize the feeling he felt when Naruto and Sasuke were together.

**Jealousy**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke-kun! Ooh! Look, I haven't seen that merchant before!" Sakura squealed out happily. Sasuke was about to fall over from the overload of gifts Sakura had bought. There was really no place to store them unless he went back home and that was quite a distance away. So Sasuke had to grin, or actually, frown and bear it until it would be time for them to all go home.

Sakura stood haggling with the new merchant over....Sasuke took a quick glance and looked ready to faint. A dresser!? Sakura was buying a dresser?! How was he supposed to get THAT home? Sasuke sighed and dropped dead onto another bench, Thank god there were so many of these around the market. They probably knew how tired some shinobi got after carrying their girlfriend's things.

Wait. Stop. Rewind.

Did Sasuke just indirectly say he was Sakura's boyfriend? He shook his in frustration. That damned Naruto he thought to himself as he replayed the scene before him. Putting ideas into his head, crazy child. He sighed to himself as he remembered how nice Naruto had been to Gaara, and how the red-head had.....smiled...and Sasuke still couldn't believe he did it. It wasn't an evil smile, one that he was used to seeing on the boy's face; a sadistic smile. A smile that showed he enjoyed watching others in pain or seeing them die.

It was a smile of happiness.

Sasuke cringed at the memory. Since when had he and Naruto become so buddy-buddy? And why hadn't Naruto told him? Of course, Sasuke knew he hadn't really a right to pry into the blonde's life, he rarely did, but he felt somewhat...betrayed. He couldn't explain why. There was just a forever nagging feeling inside of him that told him not to trust Gaara.

"I said I trusted Naruto's judgment he though to himself. He rarely picks the wrong kind of friends...right?" Sasuke thought. he could only hope so but then he remembered the incident with Mizuki. Naruto had trusted the wrong person and gotten himself into trouble for it. Sasuke didn't know the details of what happened, but he did know that it was how he learned the Buushin No Jutsu. I hope you're not making the same mistake Naruto Sasuke thought then sighed when Sakura had sealed the deal on the dresser she had wanted.

"Ok, thanks so much, okaa-san will love it!" Sakura said quite perkily. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out to the young raven-haired boy. "Will you help me carry this please?" Sasuke nearly fell over. As if I don't have enough to carry already Sakura he thought.

"Ah, no need young miss, there is a building not too far from here that stores everything you buy for a small fee," the sales clerk replied smiling sympathetically at Sasuke. "So your young friend here won't pull his muscles from carrying all your things."

"Ah really? Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw everything she had made the boy carry and blushed. "Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun, I guess I got a little carried away," she said grinning sheepishly. A little? This is a little? I'm never getting married, why does Naruto like her again? Sasuke thought in his mind but waved it off.

"Let's just drop all this off somewhere, my arms are about to fall off Sakura," he said.

"Ah! Gomen ne again Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed at the two headed off in the direction the clerk had given them. Sakura, this time, had offered to take some of the packages but Sasuke was still stuck carrying the heaviest one out of all of them, the wooden dresser. Sasuke had to admit though, the girl had some taste. It was a redwood dresser painted with a Cherry Blossom tree in the back and a gold frame. How much did this cost her? He thought. That was kind of her to give it to her mother too.

Sakura and Sasuke had gotten lost a few times, but that's what asking directions were for. After a few minutes, they had found the place, rented space for about an hour or so, and Sasuke left the room completely empty handed and flexing his sore arms. Sakura had lost her shopping luster, now checking off the last thing on her list and went around the market, this time, just to look around. Sasuke sighed relief at that. Checking his surroundings, he noted that this was where they had been at the beginning of the day and the stand for the sculptures was still there. So was the model of the 4th Naruto had been looking at.

It didn't register in Sasuke's mind as to what he was exactly doing, but from watching Sakura, he had gotten the idea of haggling prices with people. Before he knew it, the statue was wrapped up in a bag and Sasuke had spent 15,000 yen, more than half off the original price. Sasuke suspected that the actual clerk wasn't here, probably on a break, and his daughter had lowered the price in an attempt to charm him. He sighed and gave a polite smile to the girl, who blushed a little too much and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sakura had stopped what she was doing as she watched Sasuke try to haggle with the sale's clerk. Her eyes burned with fury as she saw the girl was attempting to flirt with him and was "accidentally" brushing her hand against his. Sasuke had quirked an eyebrow and took his hand off the counter and placed them on his hip which made Sakura jump for joy. Hell yeah! No one touches MY Sasuke! She thought.

What surprised her was what Sasuke had bought from the girl. It was a statue of the 4th. The one that Naruto had been looking at earlier today to be exact. Sakura put two and two together and her eyes widened. Sasuke-kun bought a gift for Naruto? She thought as she walked up to the raven-haired boy. "Well that's a first," she said coming up behind him and surprising the boy just a little.

"What's a first?" he asked casually trying to hide the gift behind his back.

"Sasuke-kun, don't lie, you bought that statue Naruto wanted. Why?" Sakura asked curiously. Where's my gift? She thought in her head.

Sasuke sighed as he stopped trying to hide the paper bag behind him and tried to think of a reason that Sakura believed. He didn't even know himself as to why he had bought the gift. It just seemed like something he had to do as soon as he saw it. After a few moments of silence, Sakura had repeated her question to him.

"Why did you buy that for Naruto? It was very expensive."

"I know," Sasuke replied. "But I watched you all day haggle with the sales clerk so I got a discount." He stated simply.

"The sales clerk was trying to flirt with you Sasuke-kun," Sakura stated simply and the boy turned a little pink Well, its not as if you're not always trying to do that he thought in his head but didn't say it out loud. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

"I know, still, I wanted to get Naruto something to...make up for not remembering his birthday." Sasuke said rather quickly.

Sakura instantly felt guilty and didn't catch the bit of a lie Sasuke had in his voice. She remembered that also not so long ago, Kakashi had given them the day off from training, and Sasuke was quite pissed off, especially since he couldn't find Naruto so he could spar with him. It was obvious in his impatience that the two had gotten into a fight again. When Sakura asked where Naruto was, Kakashi simply stated, "You two are surely great friends of his, aren't you?" and disappeared.

Sasuke and Sakura were both confused as to what in seven hells that had to do with Naruto's whereabouts. They had found the blonde later at the Ichiraku with Iruka and Sasuke had scolded Naruto for not coming to training and the result of that was that Kakashi had let them all off. Iruka had looked at the two of them with a confused look and asked if they knew today was Naruto's birthday. Naruto had softly mumbled a "no" a bit grumpily and right then and there Sasuke and Sakura got the hint that they had hurt the blonde's feelings. They had left right away.

Sakura nodded in understanding and dropped the subject. She looked to the almost setting sun and sighed. She found the nearest bench and collapsed right into it. "Today's been a long day Sasuke kun, I'm ready to rest now," she said.

"Thank God..." Sasuke mumbled and collapsed right next to her.

"Gaara-Koi! Look at the parade its starting its starting!" Naruto called out to the red-haired San shinobi. Gaara turned and gave a small mile to he blonde boy and went to join him. A crowd had gathered around the center of the market, where a parade was being held. Floats and costumes of all shapes and sizes emerged from the distance, throwing candy and performing tricks while they walked.

It was the best show Naruto had ever seen. It was much more diverse that the Konoha New Year's festival since the performers came from all over and the themes weren't so cheesy. He wished that Iruka could see this, Naruto knew the man would have loved it. Smiling he took Gaara's hand and pushed through to the front, he wanted to get a closer look at the performer's costumes plus he wanted some of the free food they were giving out, although Naruto had just eaten not too long ago, the walk around the market had left him hungry once again.

Gaara followed the boy giving just a hint of a smile. But he couldn't help feeling the odd twinge he felt when he saw Naruto with Sasuke. He wanted to ask the blonde about it but he didn't know how he would react or if the blonde knew what he would be talking about. The red-head sighed to himself. Naruto, you cause so many complications in my life he thought.

"Huh?" Naruto said turning around. "Did you say something Gaara?"

Gaara mentally smacked himself. How could he have forgotten that Naruto could hear his every thought?

"No," Gaara replied and turned his attention back to the parade. "They never had parades in the Sand. The streets were always empty when I walked them..."

Naruto felt an instant sadness towards his red-haired lover. You're more alone that I was, its no wonder why I'm drawn to you he thought and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. Gaara flinched as the sand rose up to push him away but he willed it not to. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" he tried to ask calmly but his voice, for some reason came out in a squeak.

Naruto's eyes became wide as he realized that Gaara never knew what it was like to be hugged. He peered into the other boy's green eyes and gave a small grin.

"It's called a hug Gaara-Koi," he said then rested his head on the boy's shoulders. "When you hug a person, it's a sign that you really care for them and you'll be behind him all the way."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock with the simple gesture. He didn't know what to say. You really are full of surprises, my little fox demon he thought.

"Mmm..." Naruto replied burying his face into Gaara's shawl. "Love you too Gaara-Koi " he said simply.

Gaara smiled.

Across the street, Sasuke sat up from the bench, his mouth hanging wide open at the scene that was playing before him. He clenched his fists and felt a slight tinge in pain around his chest. Since when were they so close? Its only been a day or so after all...Am I missing something here? he thought bitterly. Sasuke didn't know why he was so angry, in truth, he should've cared less about who the blonde was latching himself onto but seeing him Gaara made the raven-haired boy's blood boil a hundred times over.

Sasuke stared at Sasuke, puzzled at what was angering him so. She looked across the street and wrinkled her nose in disgust. I don't know just what Naruto sees in him...he was our enemy not too long ago too...even if the Sand and the Leaf are Allies, I still don't trust him...he's still dangerous. Sakura then looked over at Sasuke puzzled. The rave-haired boy looked like he was ready to kill something. Does he really dislike Gaara that much? She thought. Or is he mad at Naruto for being so friendly with him?

Sakura shurgged and simply thought that it was a mix of both. She too, was shocked and a little scared because of her previous encounter with the Sand-boy. But if Naruto had become friends with him, the only thing she had to do was befriend him as well. After all, Naruto never did choose the wrong type of friends, annoying as some of them were in her opinion. But what Sakura didn't catch was the hurtfulness that reflected in Sasuke's eyes when he saw the two acting so affectionately towards each other.

Gaara wasn't the only one suffering from jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed when Kakashi appeared almost 3 hours after sunset, the time they had agreed to meet. It was past nightfall, not a spark of light had been left in the entire market and everyone had gone to sleep by now. Kakashi grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh? Sorry, I was buying presents for some people and it was hard just to pick one and then I met this poor little kitten who had gotten lost and..."

"EXCUSES EXCUSES! IT'S WAY TO DARK TO GO HOME NOW!" Sakura screamed and attempted to throw the dresser she bought at Kakashi. Sasuke sighed and took the dresser from the short-tempered girl.

"If you kill him, you'll have a ruined dresser and we won't have a guide to take us home," Sasuke stated simply when everyone gave him a queer look. Kakashi grinned and nodded.

"It's true, what if I were to get amnesia from being hit so hard on the head? I wouldn't remember who you are or how to get home!" he said agreeing with Sasuke, thankful that the raven-haired boy had come to the rescue. "Now let's go find an inn to stay for the night!" he said merrily and started marching forward. The three genin sweatdropped at their teacher's merriness. They then glanced at the huge amount of gifts they all (especially Sakura) had bought. It was then Sakura thought up an evil scheme. Very soon, Kakashi wasn't merrily marching in front of his three students. Instead, he was stuck under the weight of half their packages, including Sakura's Cherry Blossom dresser.

"Uhm...guys...you think this is a little too much for me to carry?" he said trying to give them all an 'I'm so fragile, I can't carry all this' look.

"Nope," the three responded not giving their teacher a second glance.

Kakashi sighed and prayed they would find an inn soon. Although it was dark, and no one was around, the jounnin did not like appearing like a pack horse.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can get an individual room for all four of you, I've only got two more available rooms then we're booked for the rest of the night.." the innkeeper said smiling nervously as the four ninja sighed. It was already obvious what the arrangements were going to be. Since Sakura was the only female, she was getting her own room and Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto would have to share.

"Well, goodnight then Sasuke-kun," Sakura said blushing as she slowly made her way into her room "um...uhm...if you would like, my room is a little bigger and we could share..."

"No..." Sasuke replied. "I'll be fine. Good night Sakura."

The comment caught the pink-haired girl off guard, not because he declined her invitation, she was expecting that, but it still never hurt to try. It was just the first time she ever heard Sasuke greet her goodnight. Sakura sighed and collapsed onto her bed, a blush on her face. The girl never questioned why she was in love with the dark-haired raven girl. It was true love, she told herself. Just that simple goodnight made butterflies in her stomach. Who knew? Maybe she did have a small chance with the raven-haired boy.

Maybe.

Sasuke sighed as he stood on the branch of a tree, staring at the night sky. He had long ago crept out when he saw that both Kakashi and Naruto were sound asleep. Though one could never really tell for sure if Kakashi was awake or slumbering. Sasuke swore he felt the man's eyes on him, but when he turned around, the jounnin was fast asleep. But there were other things on his mind. Like the anger he felt towards Naruto and Gaara. Since when had the two become so close to one another? Despite the fact that both the Sand and the Leaf were now allies, Naruto had never shown any emotional attachment to the red-haired boy. And now the two were going around as if they were lovers. The thought alone made the raven-haired boy seethe.

But why? Why did this anger him so? Was it because he never really trusted the red-haired boy? Damn right it was. Sasuke had nearly been killed by him and he still didn't forget that...demon that was inside of him. And his eyes. Eyes that bore a hold into your mind, the essence of evil. Yet, they were different when he was around Naruto. There was no malice in them, only...affection. Again, Sasuke felt his blood boil but he didn't know the cause.

Suddenly, the raven-haired boy felt another presence around him. He looked around cautiously, eyes alert and finding no one in view, closed his eyes trying to detect the intruder's movements. After a moment of listening, Sasuke immediately recognized the stepping pattern, which was all too familiar to him. He smirked and opened his eyes.

"You can come out now...Kakashi sensei"

"Sharp as ever Sasuke," the silver haired jounnin replied revealing his position. He had been hidden almost 25 feet from the raven-haired boy, concealed by both the trees and the midnight sky. "Care to tell me why you're out here and not getting a goodnight's sleep?"

"Tch," Sasuke replied running a hand through his hair. "You think you can sleep with Naruto's snoring?"

"Sure why not?" Kakashi replied smiling. "All you need is a good pair of earplugs" the silver-haired jounnin replied holding up the said item. He tossed them to Sasuke who caught them without looking back. "However, I think it's pretty hard to sleep when the wind is blowing in on a cold night...with the window open."

Sasuke sighed and turned around. "What do you want Kakashi? I will come inside if that's what you've come for."

Kakashi, in turn, shrugged. "Tell me what's bothering you. This isn't the first time I've caught you contemplating like this, away from everyone as usual. But it's always the same person isn't it? No matter how much you circle it comes down to..."

"Naruto, I know," Sasuke finished for the older man.

"Well, actually, I was going to say your brother but what's on your mind about the village's loudest ninja?" Kakashi replied, giving Sasuke a small smile before leaping from the trees to take a seat next to him.

"No, it's nothing," Sasuke sighed and waved it off. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his anger towards a certain red-haired ninja.

"Oh? It's got to be something, if you're out here this late at night. Come on tell me, what about Naruto has got you all up in a bunch?" Kakashi asked with a smile. There was no way he was going to let his student off the hook.

"I already said it was nothing." Sasuke replied coolly. "Nothing important anyway." He added.

"Awww, come on, here I am trying to play the good and caring teacher and here you are shutting me out. How mean," the silver haired man crossed his arms and gave a fake pout.

"Since when did a good and caring teacher leave their students out in the middle of a place they didn't know for three hours?" Sasuke replied.

There was Silence.

"I was lost!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was! Are you accusing your sensei of lying to you!"

"...why not?"

"Sasuke! I'm hurt..."

"Yeah right..."

Again, there was Silence.

"So what's bothering you about Naruto?"

"I already told you, it's nothing!" the raven-haired shinobi yelled, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Eh...you're too cruel Sasuke-kun," Kakashi wailed and pretended to be hurt. The genin suddenly found himself being glomped to death by his teacher.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled and practically threw the man off him in embarrassment. Luckily, Kakashi, being Kakashi had seen that coming and had bounce off the tree and next to Sasuke instead of crash landing into it.

"Hmm, here is your sensei trying to offer you comfort and you try to kill me," Kakashi sighed. Ah well, I suppose you're going to have to talk eventually Sasuke," he added and then suddenly. The raven-haired boy didn't feel the other's presence anymore. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Idiot, Kakashi-sensei Sasuke thought. Idiot Naruto too his subconscious helpfully added.

It was going to be a long trip back to Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke up, streatching his arms and yawning loudly. It had been a long day yesterday. Not that he had minded. in truth, he had a lot of fun hanging out with gaara, and he loved watching the parade with him, although the trip home was a different story all together. Kakashi and sasuke had a sort of awkward silence between them and sakura just kept flirting with sasuke and having Naruto and Kakashi carry all of stuff that she bought for Christmas. although, to Naruto it just seemed like a waste. Christmas sounds so sappy, the mere thought made Naruto want to barf.

"well, try not to, because that would suck for the both of us." a voice said in my head.

"Gaara! Naruto said with glee.

"Morning." gaara replied. "So, it was that bad huh?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied in his head, "Sasuke was tense the whole way back and Sakura would not shut up. I wish i could have just stayed with you." Naruto said sighing loudly and falling back on his bed.

"Well you could have just started a link you know."

"Dammit!! why didn't i think of that yesterday!" Naruto said grabbing my head, well, i will be sure to remember that next time."

"hmm." was all gaara said. Naruto was about to say something when he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"sorry gaara got to go, i will link ya later." naruto felt gaara break the link and his presence faded from his mind as naruto said this. Standing up he went to the door, and opening it, he saw sakura standing there.

"Hi Naruto!" sakura said, walking past me into my apartment. "i need a favor to ask of you." turning he looked at her,

"what type of favor?" Naruto said, confusion coloring his voice.

"well, ya see. I invited sasuke to my house for my family's Christmas party. He didn't really want to come much, so, i told him that i was going to invite you." Naruto grinned, as sappy as Christmas sounded he was happy to go to a party at sakura's.

"so you want me to come to your Christmas party?" The blonde asked, fighting to keep his excitement from filling his voice.

"Well. sort of." Naruto's enthusiasm dropped at that. what did she mean sort of. "I want you to come with me to get sasuke and we can walk over to my house, to the Christmas party. But after a, i don't know maybe ten minutes, can you leave? ya know to give me and sasuke a touch more privacy, i really just wanted him to meet my parents, but he didn't want to come unless you were coming. SO, PLEASE NARUTO!" Sakura asked, begging.

"Ok." Naruto said mumbling. His good mood dropping like a stone. buthe forced a smile anyway. "I hope everything works out the way you want it." naruto said flashing a grin at sakura. Smiling sakura got off and hugged him before she left.

"thanks naruto! i have to leave to help my parents come, i will come get you around, 5:30 or so." Naruto nodded at her as she left. sighing he was about to head out the door to train before i remembered, He was still in my pj's!!

-Time Skip- (i will skip narutos boring traing since that about all he did that day anyway.)

Naruto looked up at the sky, gasping trying to catch his breath, he trained harder today than usual.It looked like it was about five. Standing up he made his way back tohis house to grab a new set of clothes, and even maybe grab a shower and bite to eat. By the time he finished that, it was 5:45. Sakura still hadn't come.

"Maybe she had forgotten. No she wouldn't forget anything with sasuke involved. she probably just wants to say she forgot. AHHH! what is with me today! sakura is a dear friend, she wouldn't do that on purpose, besides as her friend i want to help her with sauske, so maybe this works out better?" The blonde said to him self. he sighed and as he was about ready to give on sakura coming around when he heard a knock. Naruto lept up and plastered a grin on his face, before he opened the door to see sakura there with sasuke.

"Hi sakura! Hi Sasuke!" Naruto said, they said their hello's to the blonde as well before we headed over to sakura's house.

Sasuke looked over at naruto.

" I still hadn't really mean able to stop thinking about him. I'm Not sure way though. i mean ever since i had seen him cling to Gaara that market's parade." Sasuke blinked trying to shake off the annoying thoughts, but failing. "I remembered his smile when he was hugging gaara, it was warm, happy. I looked over at naruto now, the smile he was wearing now, i wasn't anywhere near as warm or happy. But why? i mean we are his friends, and his teammates, so why would he show an enemy a smile that he wouldn't show his comrades, and besides, when had they gotten so close any way? last i checked he tried to kill sakura and me, and Naruto has a crush on Sakura. So what the Hell?!"Sasuke sighed inwardly." This is not helping, my mind just keeps going in circles." Sasuke turned his head and looked away from naruto and instead focused on all of the Christmas decorations which lined the road t Sakura's house. It was sickening. "So much joy,and smile, like they just forgot about everything, even the guarded seemed slack. This would be the perfect time to launch an attack, stupid idiots. All of them," Sasuke sighed once again and turned his head forward, ignoring everything around himself. We got to Sakura's house, and, looking at it, Sasuke felt sick again. It was even worse than the way here. lights covered their roof and tree's and her tree was strung around their windows,and little bulbs had even but up on once of the trees. "Yuck.' everyone walked in and Sasuke saw Sakura go off to find her parents.

naruto was looking at the huge fucking Christmas tree in the living room. And it was huge! The damn tree much have been a good 12 ft tall. its a good thing Sakura is rich girl. Although now that Sasuke was thinking about it, that explains her attitude. And her clothes, and well, a lot of things.

Naruto looked at the Christmas tree in wonder. It was big, but not only that, there were lights and bulbs all over it. like some sort of dressed up tree. "I'm glad i m not a tree. I would get chopped down and dressed up and while everyone is all laughing have a good time i would be slowing dying with no caring." Kinda depressing actually.The little blonde fox looked away from the tree, "no need to get depressed right now right? i can do that later." Pictures were littered everywhere, sakura and her mom and dad. Naruto's eye caught sight of one picture, Sakura was standing there with he mom on one side and her dad on the other smiling and Sakura holding their had, her little row bow which she had used when the was younger to keep the hair out of her face. The blondes breath caught and he looked away quickly. "I am kinda of glad sakura asked me to leave the party earlier, the pictures hurt, the warmth hurt. It all hurt." Naruto glanced at a nearby clock. it was time to leave. "Good," sasuke was busy with sakura so he didn't have to worry about him catching me. And so, using his ninja skill, the little fox silently left.

Gaara had been worried about Naruto all day. He had seemed happy when he woke up but shortly after he had broke the link his mood plummeted. it got better after that, it was hardly noticeable for most of the day, But it was still there. It was around 5:30 that it came back, stronger than it was before he was about to establish another link, but then it rose, not a whole lot it, but it was better. Then Gaara had went into a meeting with the elders of the village. As the Kazekage, his life mostly consisted of papers, meetings and treaty, and trips to Konoha and the other three villages to establish or keeping the peace, so that his village doesn't get attacked. Gaara hates attending meetings, mostly because the elder only ever seem to babble about pointless stuff. its not like Gaara has to attend them, but if he didn't nothing would ever get

done.Gaara was in the middle of discussing trade policies, well, actually he was in the middle of an argument over trade policies between the elders, when he felt Naruto's mood drop like a rock.Gaara was about to link him when he realized that might not be the best idea during a meeting, he would end of confusing us both trying to talk to naruto, run a meeting, stop an argument, and Naruto would be telling him what dropped his mood so suddenly. Gaara tapped my fingers. god damned elders. He hurried through the meeting as quickly as he could and made his way towards his office, and formed a link with Naruto, "i hope to god that he is okay." Gaara whispered softly.

Naruto had left Sakura's house and was on his way home. he didn't like being there. It was too much. that picture he had seen flashed through his mind and fought back tears. As the blonde had left he over heard sakura's mother and sakura get into an argument, over something stupid. It made him angry. "why?! why does she get parents? why does she get parents and the argue over things that have no purpose, if i could have parents, i would do all my clothes, i would pick up my room everyday, and make my bed, i would do all of my chores, and i would even give up ramen! i would, i would....do anything.' Naruto trailed off. Remembering his past.

he was in the park. standing there and looking at the swing set. naruto remembered all of those kids that would play there and then their parents would come and pick them up

and leave me all alone. "it's not fair." Naruto started to run. "it's not fair!!"

Naruto ran even faster, "IT'S NOT FAIR" the blonde went inside and slammed the door of his apartment.

"IT"S NOT FAIR!!!" the fox screamed out. he sunk to the floor and pulled his knee's to my chest. "its not fair." he mumbled softly. Still fighting tears. Then i felt a presence in my mind, it felt good. Like he wasn't alone anymore.

"Naruto, are you okay?" a voice said softly to me.

"Gaara?" naruto replied.

"Its all right Naruto. I'm here. Your not alone."

The Blonde Broke.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gaara!" Naruto screamed out to the red head, tears are streaming down the blondes face. his sight got so blurry from the salt water streaming down his face he gave up on seeing anything and shut my eyes.

"Why does the world have to be so cruel?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Naruto shouted out, his heart aching. Naruto opened his eyes and stood up, looking at the empty apartment which he referred to as home. it looked so cold, so far from the warmth that filled sakura's house. "It's so cold, Gaara, I dont want to stay here!" the fox again fled, looking for somewhere where he could feel safe, and warm. Where he could feel, home.

Gaara was shocked to hear naruto in such pain, a pain he knew only to well. it hurt to listen to him, Naruto cried and cried, asking why the world was so cruel, when he hadn't do anything wrong. Gaara's mind echoed the thought. The world was a cruel place. we were both proof of this. Gaara tried to think of something- anything that could help calm naruto.

"It's cold, Gaara, I don't want to stay here!" the red head felt naruto cry out. gaara could feel him moving, he could almost hear his feet pounding against a muddy road.

"Naruto!" Gaara half yelled,his hand grabbing the edge of his desk a he felt their link break down, but not before felt a chakra diffrent from naruto start to swell up. Gaara stood up and kicked the chair he was sitting in back, knocking it over. My gaurd's upon hearing the sound entered into my office,

"Kazekage-sama!! are you alright?" they both yelled at the same time. Gaara's head jerked up to glare at them. They flinched back immedataly.

"I'm fine. you may take your leave now." the red haid said dismissing them. They complied and shut the door. Gaara frowned. "time to find naruto." he frowned again. "I can't leave Suna, especially now that i am the Kazekage." Then he had an idea. Gaara reached out again with his mind to establish a link with naruto, only instead he linked their chakra's instead of their minds. Gaara felt naruto's soft blue and a harsh red chakra swirling and mixing. Kyuubi. "Now... How am i going to do this...." Gaara summoned sand to his office and filled it wit chakra and let it rest, then, he closed his eye's and concentrated on naruto's chakra, and only his.The red head felt it pulling me toward him, gaara let it pull him, till it stopped pulling, then he opened his eye's to see naruto in front of him. He was sitting with his eye's closed and leaning against a tree with his head down. He looked almost like he was sleeping, but Gaara knew he was not. But for a breif moment, it made him wonder, how long has naruto uzumaki, his hero,his light, the boy who can save anyone and everyone, been suffering. Gaara stood, queitly waiting for him to relize he was not alone.But he didnt look up, thats when Gaara remembered, to make someone see you, you have to give them a reason to see you. He leaned down, and pulled naruto up to his feet. His eyes opened when gaara first touched him but relaxed when he relized it was gaara.

"Gaara-koi." Naruto said. his voice horse, and his eyes a little puffy. all the proof the red head needed that he was crying.

"Naruto." gaara said softly, leaving my hand on his shoulder, it wasn't much according to naruto's standereds, but, gaara was still getting used the idea that he can touch other people. Naruto blinked away the remains of old tears, and smilied at the red head. Even though it wasn't big, or loud, Gaara felt warm. like he was basking in the sun. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. before he flashed his normal fake smilie. "I'm sorry i must have bugged you, i didnt mean to, I dont know where that all came from!"

Naruto saw gaara's eye twitch as he had said that. Naruto just didn't want him to worry, so naruto was just going to smilie and play it off like he would anything else. it was easier that way anyway, at least for Naruto. Gaara put his other hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him up against the tree he had just been sitting under.

"g-g- Gaara." the blonde said, nerously. What was he doing.

"Why are you doing that?" Gaara asked with his face close to naruto's.

"Doing What?" Naruto asked,

"Acting like nothing happend."

"But, nothing happend." the blonde said softly. Gaara.

"Yes, something did happen. I heard you, i felt you and i can see it on your face. SO why do you act like nothing happend?" naruto looked away, not meting the aqua eyes which he knew were right in front of his own.

"Because..." the blond whispered trailing off.

L

"Because?.." The red head pressed further.

"Because it hurts!" Naruto yelled in his face.Naruto saw him soften when he spoke about how he felt.

"I though as much." gaara stated. Naruto felt a tug at the edges of his mind, he let him in, knowing it was gaara forming a link. Thinking out thought were so much easier than saying them.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto said to him. he felt gaara's happniess at the fact naruto was feeling better, naruto felt the red heads concern over him, when he had heard me earlier when naruto ran. the blonde closed his eyes, leaning into gaara. Naruto felt gaara's arms wrap around him, hesitantly. It was warm. so warm. Naruto snuggled into him. not wanting this moment to end.

Gaara wrapped my arms around naruto, hesataint, because this was his first time hugging someone of he own free will. it was strange. and warm. Gaara felt his and naruto's mind echo the same word. Warm. a word that always seemed so far away from them. it's funny,here there are, in the forest after it had rained, naruto, who was in the rain, dripping wet, so their was no way they could be warm, yet,they were warmer then either of them could remember for a long time. How strange. Gaara felt naruto's body shake, as he heard him laugh.

"Yes," Naruto said. wrapping his arms around Gaara, pulling him closer. "How very strange." The red head smilied and closed his eyes, like Naruto had done. He too, did not want this moment to end. This moment, where they werent alone anymore. Gaara was so happy, so content, so, WARM, he didn't notice the eyes which burned at the sight of him so close to naruto.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Naruto rolled over and felt something under him. it grunted softly. Naruto groaned softly and nuzzled the warm mass beneath him. His eyes unwilling to open, and his body still held fast by the grasp of sleep, Naruto let myself simply lay there. the blonde wiggled again, but when he did, light blared down on his still shut eyes. he groaned again and nosed his way along the warmth, before finally burying his whiskered face into it. Naruto breathed in slowly, a sense familiarness filled him. along with the feeling of safety. he inhaled once more, each breath Naruto took filled him with a feeling that his body seemed to crave. the fox boy nuzzled the warmth and let out a tiny purr of utter contentment. that's when his mind started to be let loose of the the grasping tendrils of sleep. first came the movement. naruto felt a faint rise and fall under him. Then his sense of smell. naruto inhaled deeply and realization washed over his slow morning mind. the dry warm scent which always held that taste of sand and sunlight. The blonde's mind played connect the dots and he figured out what- or rather- who, he was laying on. Naruto blinked his eyes open slowly, and his eyes met with deep green ones. they stared back at Naruto unblinkingly. The tanned whiskered boys' breath caught and he froze.His mind seemed to cease all functions as he stared into the bottomless green eyes.

"Naruto." the blonde both heard him say, and watched his lips as he spoke. The way the moved. was mesmerizing. "Naruto." he said loudly, jolting the tanned boy out of his trance like state.

"wah!~~" Naruto said loudly as he realized how he must be crushing him. "im sorry Gaara," he said dragging his body off of him, "I didn't mean to." naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Its fine."Gaara said sitting up.

"Why didn't you get me up? it must have been really uncomfortable."

"You were sleeping so peacefully." he said gazing at me. "and, it was not anything i am unable to tolerate." he said standing up, and rolling his shoulders slightly, stretching.

Gaara let out a soft breath as he cut the link which he had formed with Naruto last night when he was teleporting himself to him. he had forgotten to cut it last night.

"you still should have woken me up!" the red head heard Naruto say. The green gaze flickered over to his eyes. "i wouldn't have minded!"The blonde stated. the red head didnt say anything. honestly gaara didn't mind that much. he had better night last night with Naruto sleeping curled up next to him and even laying across his chest, then what he normally has in Suna. Since he had forgot to cut the link, he was able to fall asleep peacefully. so that was wonderful in and of itself. but, Gaara thought as his eyes gently wandered over Naruto's face. that was not the best part. the best part was after the red head woke up.

"I have to leave." Gaara said to Naruto. Nauto's face fell ever so slightly before it kicked back into his usual smile.

"Oh, Yeah, You have to go back to Suna." he laughed. Gaara nodded. the pale boy was about to let the sand take him back when suddenly Naruto's voice stopped him. "oh, and Gaara. Thank you." he said softly smiling at gaara. " I mean it." he said. "Thank you....For Staying with me, and not leaving." the pale boy let the corners of his mouth lift themselves up. gaara nodded to him once more, then let the sand swirled around himself and cover him in blackness.

(Author note: so..... i kinda anted to try to write another persons p.o.v than Gaara or Naruto or Sasuke, since i don't normally do that, in well... any of my stories. so im sorry if Kankuro seems out of character!!! don't hurt me!!!! *runs away*)

Kankuro marched through the halls of the kazekage tower, towards Gaara's room.His temper over riding the sane part of his brain which was currently screaming at him not to do it, but honestly the paint boy was worried. none of the guard seemed to be able to find Gaara and they had been searching for him since this morning. Gaara is normally the first one up, but today he hasn't been seen. "Dammit Gaara. why cant he be like a normal kid and let someone know when you going to drop of the face of the damn planet!" Kankuro shook his head and ran his hands through my rough hair, when the guard come in and notified him, the boy hadn't bothered to put on his hat, he just slapped on his purple face paint quickly and rushed out to help join the search for Gaara. so naturally, he is a mess. His hair is all flipped up like some sort of hedgehog and kankuro would bet money that his face paint is smeared in places. kankuro marched straight up to Gaara's room and burst through without hesitating. yep. the tiny part of his brain which had retained sanity just popped. "poof, goodbye world nice knowing you!!!" it screamed, but the boy ignored that part of his brain. "shut it." kankuro barked at it and then went back to rampaging like a madman.His gaze raked across the empty room. just then with a swirl of sand there the he as. just standing. he face perfectly fucking calm. sometimes kankuro really just want to splash gaara with a bucket of water just to see if he would react. a wave of relief washed through kankuro before he remember how pissed he was.

"What the hell?! Where were you? we have spent most of the day just trying to fucking find you!"

"I was out." he said simply.

"So I figured out!! But where!?!" the painted boy said some more stuff but he was not even sure what it as kankuro finally fizzled out, and stopped to catch his breath. gaara was merely staring.

"Kankuro..." he said softly. "your in my room." kankuro felt ice shoot through his veins and his gut dropped.

"shit. my sane part of my brain just got back in control." the painted boy turned and fled gaara's room with his life. kankuro kept running until he ran into Temari. the panicked boy let out a loud grunt as his head connected with the wall, or was it the floor? kankuro didn't which but it hurt.

"What the hell Kankuro?!" Temari said as she stood. kankuro stared up at her his eyes wide.

"i....Gaaras room....yelled...." The painted boy whisper in shock. her eyes widened.

"why in the hell would you go into Gaaras room AND yell at him?!?" She said in utter horror. kankuto shook his head before wailing,

" I DON'T KNOW!~~~~~~~~"

(A/N - so....hopefully kankuro wasn't to out of character...heheh. Now, bak to da stowey!! Oh, and plz excuse my lack of proper words just now. I had a fan moments......)

Gaara sighed softly at the dust cloud which lingered when Kankuro mad his mad dash from the red heads room. "at least he shut the door" gaara thought to himself. "I must have scared him. i mean, it true i really don't like people in my room, and that i have never let anyone in of my own free will, but still he didn't have to get so terrified." Gaara's mind quickly let the thoughts fade and flickered back to thoughts of Naruto. he thought of how he woke up. his mind still connected with his, gaara felt naruto's complete and utter happiness as he slept. naruto sleeping face was so peaceful, like a child. it made gaara forgot how much Naruto has struggled and fought and still fights every day. the red head remembered how it felt as he was waking up.

~flashback time!~

Naruto rolled over and onto gaara's chest. the red head grunted ever so softly trying to keep quiet, and not wake the blonde. the pale boy's mind felt fuzzy and warm. naruto groaned softly and nuzzled gaara. naruto wiggled again but his face had turned toward his window. discomfort shot through naruto and he rolled back over onto gaara and set about search somewhere more comfortable to lay. gaara felt him nose along his pale chest before he buried his face in the crook of gaara's neck. he inhaled deeply, he happiness increasing each time he did. The blonde felt a sense safety trickle in with a sense of familiarity floating along in his brain. slowly his mind cleared itself of the fuzziness which had held his mind firmly for a while, sleep not wanting to release him from its grip.Gaara felt him realize that first; naruto was laying on gaara and second that the scent which naruto loves so much, was coming from the red head. naruto blinked his blue eyes open as he lifted his head. his blonde hair getting into his eyes before they were blown out of the way with gaara's soft breath. "yep. that how close we were." his blue eyes met mine and gaara felt their minds freeze. naruto and gaara simply let themselves be consumed by each others eyes. the pale boy felt as thought he was drowning, but for some reason he didn't mind. as gaara fought to speak, as much as gaara wanted to remain like this, he knew he could not.

"Naruto. " Gaara said, watching naruto as he watched the red head. mesmerized, by the mere act of gaara speaking. gaara breathed on him, and said naruto's name a touch louder, the red head's own mind being pulled into naruto's trance like state. he jolted back, gaara felt embarrassment and worry run through him. a flurry of emotions swirled though him, quickly realizing gaara from his own trance and allowing him to sit up.

-end of flashback-

Gaara's mind was jolted back to the present by the sound of a fist banging against the door, or you could call it knocking. either way works. the red head sighed. now, how to explain without mentioning Naruto, and not making them think that he lost control of Shukaku. gaara worked hard to become kazekage, and them thinking that he lost control would not help him at all in my endless battle with the elders. gaara's mind offered none. just wonderful. then gaara felt Naruto form a link.

"I have an idea..." the pale boy heard a familiar voice say in his head before laughing. this might be interesting....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if Kankuro is out of character, I just couldn’t help it. It was too much fun.

Naruto rolled over and felt something under him. it grunted softly. Naruto groaned softly and nuzzled the warm mass beneath him. His eyes unwilling to open, and his body still held fast by the grasp of sleep, Naruto let myself simply lay there. the blonde wiggled again, but when he did, light blared down on his still shut eyes. he groaned again and nosed his way along the warmth, before finally burying his whiskered face into it. Naruto breathed in slowly, a sense familiarness filled him. along with the feeling of safety. he inhaled once more, each breath Naruto took filled him with a feeling that his body seemed to crave. the fox boy nuzzled the warmth and let out a tiny purr of utter contentment. that's when his mind started to be let loose of the the grasping tendrils of sleep. first came the movement. naruto felt a faint rise and fall under him. Then his sense of smell. naruto inhaled deeply and realization washed over his slow morning mind. the dry warm scent which always held that taste of sand and sunlight. The blonde's mind played connect the dots and he figured out what- or rather- who, he was laying on. Naruto blinked his eyes open slowly, and his eyes met with deep green ones. they stared back at Naruto unblinkingly. The tanned whiskered boys' breath caught and he froze.His mind seemed to cease all functions as he stared into the bottomless green eyes.

"Naruto." the blonde both heard him say, and watched his lips as he spoke. The way the moved. was mesmerizing. "Naruto." he said loudly, jolting the tanned boy out of his trance like state.

"wah!~~" Naruto said loudly as he realized how he must be crushing him. "im sorry Gaara," he said dragging his body off of him, "I didn't mean to." naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Its fine."Gaara said sitting up.

"Why didn't you get me up? it must have been really uncomfortable."

"You were sleeping so peacefully." he said gazing at me. "and, it was not anything i am unable to tolerate." he said standing up, and rolling his shoulders slightly, stretching.

Gaara let out a soft breath as he cut the link which he had formed with Naruto last night when he was teleporting himself to him. he had forgotten to cut it last night.

"you still should have woken me up!" the red head heard Naruto say. The green gaze flickered over to his eyes. "i wouldn't have minded!"The blonde stated. the red head didnt say anything. honestly gaara didn't mind that much. he had better night last night with Naruto sleeping curled up next to him and even laying across his chest, then what he normally has in Suna. Since he had forgot to cut the link, he was able to fall asleep peacefully. so that was wonderful in and of itself. but, Gaara thought as his eyes gently wandered over Naruto's face. that was not the best part. the best part was after the red head woke up.

"I have to leave." Gaara said to Naruto. Nauto's face fell ever so slightly before it kicked back into his usual smile.

"Oh, Yeah, You have to go back to Suna." he laughed. Gaara nodded. the pale boy was about to let the sand take him back when suddenly Naruto's voice stopped him. "oh, and Gaara. Thank you." he said softly smiling at gaara. " I mean it." he said. "Thank you....For Staying with me, and not leaving." the pale boy let the corners of his mouth lift themselves up. gaara nodded to him once more, then let the sand swirled around himself and cover him in blackness.

**********

Kankuro marched through the halls of the kazekage tower, towards Gaara's room.His temper over riding the sane part of his brain which was currently screaming at him not to do it, but honestly the paint boy was worried. none of the guard seemed to be able to find Gaara and they had been searching for him since this morning. Gaara is normally the first one up, but today he hasn't been seen. "Dammit Gaara. why cant he be like a normal kid and let someone know when you going to drop of the face of the damn planet!" Kankuro shook his head and ran his hands through my rough hair, when the guard come in and notified him, the boy hadn't bothered to put on his hat, he just slapped on his purple face paint quickly and rushed out to help join the search for Gaara. so naturally, he is a mess. His hair is all flipped up like some sort of hedgehog and kankuro would bet money that his face paint is smeared in places. kankuro marched straight up to Gaara's room and burst through without hesitating. yep. the tiny part of his brain which had retained sanity just popped. "poof, goodbye world nice knowing you!!!" it screamed, but the boy ignored that part of his brain. "shut it." kankuro barked at it and then went back to rampaging like a madman.His gaze raked across the empty room. just then with a swirl of sand there the he as. just standing. he face perfectly fucking calm. sometimes kankuro really just want to splash gaara with a bucket of water just to see if he would react. a wave of relief washed through kankuro before he remember how pissed he was.

"What the hell?! Where were you? we have spent most of the day just trying to fucking find you!"

"I was out." he said simply.

"So I figured out!! But where!?!" the painted boy said some more stuff but he was not even sure what it as kankuro finally fizzled out, and stopped to catch his breath. gaara was merely staring.

"Kankuro..." he said softly. "your in my room." kankuro felt ice shoot through his veins and his gut dropped.

"shit. my sane part of my brain just got back in control." the painted boy turned and fled gaara's room with his life. kankuro kept running until he ran into Temari. the panicked boy let out a loud grunt as his head connected with the wall, or was it the floor? kankuro didn't which but it hurt.

"What the hell Kankuro?!" Temari said as she stood. kankuro stared up at her his eyes wide.

"i....Gaaras room....yelled...." The painted boy whisper in shock. her eyes widened.

"why in the hell would you go into Gaaras room AND yell at him?!?" She said in utter horror. kankuto shook his head before wailing,

" I DON'T KNOW!~~~~~~~~"


	10. Chapter 10

the red head sighed. "And What might that be?"He asked naruto warily.

"You will see~"the blonde hummed. Gaara's sense of unease grew as naruto's happiness grew. the pounding on my door increased.Pale green eyes flickered over to it and gaara stood. he supposed he should go and open the door. But his feet wouldn't move. "hey Gaara, it will be fine, Okay? I have got a freaking killer idea!" Naruto squealed out.

"A killer Idea?" Gaara bounced back at him.

"Yeah! Although don't take that the wrong way. no one is dying. or being killed or whatever."

"Then why call it killer?" The Red head asked.

"Because its a good idea!" he replied readily. "Anyway. just act normal and don't say anything about where you were. When the time comes, i will link you. Okay?" he said still quiet happy. Gaara sighed.

"alright." he said giving in. not talking a lot. that something that comes naturally. no need to worry about that. Gaara felt naruto flash a mental smile at me, then he broke the link. Gaara sighed and turned to look out the window at the village and the people. Somehow gaara doubted this is going to end well.

Naruto whistled a soft tune to himself, he not sure what it is, but he has always known it. for a very long time. the blonde knew he could always ask what the tune is, he was sure shikamaru would know, but he preferred it this way. Naruto walked down the street a little ways further before he jumped up onto a building and started to watch. people walked by and laughed or giggle or frowned or ran. Hell he thought he saw someone cartwheeling down the street. While it is true that the people of Konoha and the People of Suna are different, the blonde thinks that people each are fundamentally the same. so watching the people of konoha should help him at least a little for what he is about to do. He thought to himself. Naruto stood and his hands formed the necessary hand signs for him to shift his form. naruto based this off the his Sexy Justu. its not the same, but similar. he launched his self down to the street in his new form and made his way through the crowd. naruto walked a few steps more before he came across a mirror shop. he stood outside the shop and gazed at his reflection. Naruto was small girl, with red hair the hung down to his waist. He wore a an outfit similar to ino's but it was a dark green instead. and tied around his waist, was the konoha forehead protected he had got when he passed the genin test. hmm. maybe i should tie my hair up? naruto thought to himself. naruto pulled his hair up into a long ponytail and once more gazed at himself in the mirror.

"perfect i look just like her. now, i just have to test it out." Naruto said to himself. the just is similar to the copy jutsu that naruto could never master in the academy, but its a little different. you see that jutsu doesn't last very long and your body has to use chakra to constantly keep up the image. if a ninja is high enough rank, then the can sense it when you are using chakra to mask yourself and such. so not super effective. this jutsu, like Naruto's sexy no jutsu, actually shifts his body. so Naruto doesn't have to use chakra to keep up the image. hell naruto can even go to sleep like this and not break form. another thing about it, is he can replicate some of the technique of the person he is copying. the person who naruto is copying now, is a girl named, Anju Uzumaki. She is actually the blondes cousin. but she lost all of her powers when Orochimaru formed the village hidden in the sound. She got caught up in it. The uzumaki were once a great and proud clan. but for what every reason they fell apart, and the remnants scattered. There was Nagato, who was train by pervy sage.Naruto's mother, Kushina, Karin the girl who runs around with sasuke, and naruto knew he is an uzumaki, and Anju is an uzumaki clan member. other than that he haasn't met any other uzumaki members. orochimaru had stolen Anju away from her home and used her as a guinea pig, he want to see if his incredible powers and such was really only because naruto was the kyubbis jinchurriki or if it was also because the blonde was an uzumaki. naruto didn't know what answer he got, but Anju was in rough shape when we busted down the door to orochimaru's hideout. or one of them anyway.

Naruto's feet carried him to ichiraku's ramen shop where sakura was sitting and eating with Ino and Hinata. "perfect, now i can watch and see how girls eat." naruto knew that sounds weird, but girls are so strange, they might have like a secret code or something that they use when the eat. well, now the blonde has to crack it. "kami-sama help me." he ducked in and sat down on one of the stools.

"one large bowl of ramen please!" Naruto said happily. he glanced out the corner of my eyes and saw that the all had smaller sizes. "well, as long as i only eat one bowl it wont blow my cover right?" Naruto thought. the owner sat the bowl down in front of the blonde and he dug in. naruto finished the bowl and almost ordered another one, when he head Ino call out to him.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "whate your name? i don't think i have met you before." she said to naruto smiling.

"Anju." the disguised boy replied.

"best to kept it short" naruto heard a voice growl out in his head.

"shut up Kuruma." the disguised bou bit back at kuruma. "i was in the year ahead of you." naruto/Anju said to Ino then he stood up. "Now, i am afraid i have to leave. i am going out on an extended mission and i simply wished to eat before i left." naruto nodded towards sakura and hinata before making my way out of the ramen shop. naruto lept towards home and jumped in through his window. while it is true he could have used the door, he wanted to go through the window. its more fun that way. he packed the ninja tools that he hadn't engraved his name on and shirt. naruto rummaged through his clothes and found a pair of old pants. he quickly cut them and fashioned them into girl shorts. i wrote out a quick letter and folded it leaving it on the table. now. how to get to gaara without attracting attention. it hit him like a rock. he could do what gaara did when he came to him! naruo shut his eyes and focused his energy. naruto found him but it was faint and not strong enough to teleport myself to him. naruto opened a link in my head with him. "Hey gaara. Im ready when you are."

"now?" he said.

"Yeah, oh! wait. are you alone?" naruto asked him, as the realization came to me.

"no. do i need to be?" Gaara asked him.

"Yes. no. sort of. Anyway, just go to room for a few minutes. and pull out a pair of underwear. i will be there as soon as you give me the all clear." naruto explained to him quickly. "link me when you ready." with that he snipped our link.

gaara was puzzled over what it was Naruto was trying to do. how would underwear in my room help his situation. maybe he needs to wear them? Gaara's mind pictured Naruto standing in the middle of his room wearing his underwear. okay. gaara really doubted that was what the blonde intends to do. anyway best do what he says. worst case scenario, gaara will just say Naruto was trying to help cheer me up because he had a bad nightmare and that was why the red head had disappeared. gaara knew he could just say that instead, but honestly. he was curious to see how this played out. its kinda of, exciting. gaara's pale green eyes flicked down to his desk. so much work, not enough time. well gaara guessed then it doesn't matter much if he took a break and go did what Naruto says. Gaara stood quickly and strode out of his office and towards his room.

"Oi! Gaara." a voice rang out. "Where were you last night and this morning?" the voice was currently coming from a half pissed half resigned girl who was blocking Gaara's path to his room. Her name, Temari, her occupation, sanity keeper, jonin and his sister. the red head merely blinked and walked around her. completely ignoring her question. "Oi Gaara!!" she half yelled half sighed. Half of the build had given up on asking. of course, most of the building thought he had just went off and lost control and was not talking because they assumed that, the red head assumed, that they would know that already. geez that is confusing. Gaara made his way to his room and quickly fetched a pair of underwear from his closet. which wasn't actually visible. Gaara liked things hidden. its more fun that way. the pale green eyed boy stood with his arms crossed, underwear in hand and formed a link with Naruto.

"i am ready." Gaara thought to Naruto. at least he hoped he was ready. But something told him he might not.

"okay. i am on my way!" with a puff of smoke and some coughing Naruto popped in front of gaara. at least he had thought it was Naruto, until he saw red hair. gaara backed up quickly and sand surround the strange girl. Where the hell was Naruto?


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Gaara! What the hell? put me down!" Naruto said to me through the link. whoa.

"your telling me to put you down, so your telling me that this girl is you?"

"Yes. and the plan!" naruto whine. i felt tamari and kankuro running down the hallway to see what happend since the felt my chakra spike. i released naruto quickly and he snatched the underwear. "Listen closly, since you did that they are going to come running so i gotta explain quick. basiclly, Im your girlfriend, who is coming to give you back the underwear you forgot to grab since you woke up late. my name is Anju Uzumaki, i am a year older than you, and i am konoha shinobi." just then the door burst open.

"Gaara! are you okay? i felt your chakra spike - Who is this?" Kankuro said glaring at the naruto/anju.

"well dont just stand there gaara," naruto thought to me. "im your girlfriend remember." i sighed,

"Kankuro." i said to him. "Your in my room." his eyes bulged at me.

"Well so is she! and she is a stranger!" Kankuro yelled out.

"Gaara," Temari started. "allow me to escort the intruder to prison cells. than maybe we can sort out who she is." she stated firmly.

"not needed." i said.

"But Gaara-" she started to say before i cut her off.

"I know who my own woman is." i stated simply. their mouths hung open.

"you mean..." kankuro said staring at Naruto/Anju. "but how did...you have a.....WHAT THE-" i saw my brothers brain slowly start cease working. temari noticed it too, and though she was no better. she too was still struggling with the idea of me having a woman. i sighed mentally. while it is true i never really dated anyone, that doesnt mean i couldnt have. i felt naruto giggle through the link.

"it seems this is going to be a little bit fun!" naruto thought gleefully to me.

"Behave." i replied. im exhaused already.

"well, uh....Let go to a different room. shall we?" she gestured towards the door, i glanced over at naruto. he/she moved closer to me and handed my underwear back. naruto/anju cheeks were faintly red as he/she haned me the underwear. i quickly poofed it back into my closet. kankuro followed temari out the door, naruto/anju and myself followed behind.

"Okay," i thought. "this bugging me. Naruto what do i call you?"

"i already said, call me Anju. you can say Naruto when ever we are talking in our heads, but if its aloud refer to me as she/Anju/her/girlfriend. okay?" i menatlly nodded. and contiuned following temari and kankuro. she lead us to an empty confrence room. well that new. how in the hell did she manage to find a empty one. these rooms are almost alway full of mumbling muttering useless elders who cant do a damn thing. i am going to have to speak with her later about it. i gave a slight glare as her eyes met mine sheepishly. she knew then that we were going to be a having a nice onesided chat of her explaining what she did to get this room empty. we walked and she shut the door and gestured at the chairs. i sat down at the head of the table, Naruto sat in the chair to my right. i felt him chuckle a little. "now im your right hand man. well. woman." he said to me through the link.

"now." teamair said rubbing her temples. "Gaara, will you please explain the situation to me?" Kankuro was still standing, although it was in the cornor, and he seemed to muttering something to himself.

"i explained everything already. This is my woman." she sighed and shook her head.

"yes, but that doesnt explain why she was in your room." i said nothing so she turned to naruto. "i apologize, but would you mind telling me your name at least. if you are my brothers girlfriend, i have the right to know the name of the girl dating my brother." she said to naruto. he nodded.

"i dont mind. my name is Anju, its a pleasure to meet you." naruto smilied a smile at her.

"i see. well, will you please tell me what you wear doing in my brothers room?"

"i was giving something of gaaras back. He left it at my place when he left, he woke up late and he didnt want to be late." Anju replied. Temari pause for a moment and i could see it plainly on her face she she peiced together the underwear naruto had, had in his hands and how i was there over night. she looked at me for a short moment her eyes wide before she went back to question Anju.

"So.. how long have you been dating my brother?" she asked. anju paused for a moment and i could see she, well he, was unsure how to answer this particular question. so i stepped in.

"is this really nessasary?" i asked temari.

"Yes." she replied swiftly. "This girl, is dating you. and we havent even met her plus it would explain to the elders why you have disappeared last night and tried to rush the meeting. now, how long have you been dating?" she asked Anju once more. this time though i answered.

"4 and 1/2 months." my voice unchanging. in the conor kankuro sank to the floor and a dark aura, which had already been forming, grew in size. my eyes swiveled back to Temari. she looked like she was about to die from shock.

"I see. well then," Temari turned to Anju/Naruto once more. "Anju, would you care to stay for dinner?" she asked her.

"um," she said hesitating. "I am not sure, i dont want to intrude."

"Your not intrudeing, trust me. besides i would love to have a girl at dinner, you have no idea what is like eating dinner with gaara and" she getsured toward kankuro who was still in the cornor a heavy dark aura surrounding him, "and that." Anju/Naruto paused for only a moment longer before agreeing.

"alright, if you are sure..." Anju/Naruto said.

"its settled. Gaara, i will try to come with an excuse for the elders so that you can stay in your room or something and hang out with Anju." Temari made for the door before she stopped. "and this conversation is strictly between you and me, it will be a secret." she winked. "Kankuro, quit pouting, get up, come on we gotta go!" Kankuro got up slowly and was in no hurry, nor was in he in a good mood. temari only waited for a moment before she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the door and out of sight. i sighed.

"well that went well." naruto thought happily. "and they said it would be a secret."

"yes. so naturally, by the end of the day, the entire village will know." i thought back to him shaking my head.

"no way." he said to me. "it wont be like that, anyway come on, i want to back to room!" i sighed and let naruto/anju lead back to my own room.


	12. Chapter 12

Gaara and i spent the next couple hours in his room. it was surprisingly fun. i kept trying to figure out where he kept his clothes and stuff since all i saw in his room was a bed. i asked Gaara a couple of times but all i got was a tiny smile. Gaara watched as i searched his walls for a secret door. i searched and serched but i couldn't find anything. Where could it be? i thought.

"well, i will give you a hint," Gaara thought to me. "not a secret door on the walls." i sighed loudly. then idea came to me, the ceiling maybe? i started to climb and try and figure out a way to search every inch of his ceiling, when i lost my grip and slid. Gaara moved quiclky and softend my crash land. and instead i landed on him.

"AH! im sorry gaara." i apologized to him through his head. i sat up and looked down at him. our eyes met. and it happened again. the trance thing that happened this morning when i woke up, it happened again. i felt a strange feeling stir up in my gut and move its way down. i leaned down over him, since he was still laying with his back on the floor. i stared deep into his beautiful green eyes. his scent seemd to surround me. i breathed it deeply and slowing, trying mermorize the strange yet wonderous smell that was gaara. my heart started to beat a little faster, as if i was about to eat ramen. i was still in my Anju form, so even though my hair was in a ponytail it spilled over my shoulder and of to the side, like a mini curtain.

i felt my heart beat start beat faster as gazed deep into Naruto/Anju's eyes. even though his form changed, and his hair, his eyes were still blue, the still held the deep entrancing power. i sense narutos being there just beyond sight. i could feel his breath and his body upon mine. he sat on my lap and was leaning over me. so close. yet, so far. just then ninja burst in. naruto/anju and i both turned to look at him. his blazed and he quickly shut the door.

"s-s-sorry for interupting, but, lady Temari asked me to inform you that dinner would be ready shortly." then i heard he footsteps as he dashed away. naruto looked down and it seemed to click with him tht he was in a suggestive postion on top of me. his/her face flushed bright red, and he quickly got up and moved. i got up and made my way over to my bed. i used the sand to summon a book from my book shelf hich was hidden as well, and then sat on my bed and started to read. naruto tilted his head and clammored over to me on the bed and tried to read the title. i ignored him and continued to read.

"hey gaara what are you reading?" he asked. i said nothing. "Hey Gaara where did you get that book? is your bookshelf hidden to?" he frowned as i continued to read. then he grinned and tackled me. good thing i was on the bed. the book was knocked out of my hands and onto the ground, i sighed and turned to naruto.

"Gaara, im bored." i flinched slightly. Naruto being bored was never a good thing. an idea popped into my head.

"alright then. lets play a game." i thought to him. i used my sand to form a rod which had a feather on it. "Catch the feather, but you cant use any jutsu." he grinned. and lept for the feather, only to crash to the floor and miss. i whipped the feather around with naruto/anju chasing after it. a smilie lifted to cornors of my mouth as i played with him, he is so much like a baby fox. always curious and asking question, contantly wanting to play and if let unchecked causes all sorts of mischeif. i flung the feather high in the and slung it down upon the ground contantly moving it to avoid narutos hands.i watched and naruto looked like he was about to jump up to i flung the feather to the ground once more, but naruto surprised me and had jumped forward and caught the feather. i grinned. yeah, exactly like a fox. like my little fox. i felt a strang feeling in my heart. a sense of warm and joy, it was soft, like a whisper yet stronger than any emotion i had ever felt. i slammed into me despite the fact it seemed like it couldnt do anything. it surged and course through me and i had th estrange urge to grab naruto pull him close and to never let him get away from me. not ever.

"Gaara?" naruto asked. breaking me from my pre occupied state. "Can we play again?" i gazed at naruto and even though he was in a diffrent form i could just feel him, picture him. although when i tried to pciture him, for some reason he seemed to grown a fluffly fox tail and ears. then i heard a knock on the door.

"Gaara-sama, Lady Temari has asked me to instruct the dinner is ready and she is waiting for you and your...." the ninja paused for a moment, "woman to arrive." well. here goes.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood up and followed behind Gaara. A little upset about no being able to keep playing with the feather. I was having fun! I slid my hand into Gaara's as we turned and twisted through the halls of the kazekage tower. Gaara turned sharply and opened a door for me. Temari was seated along with Kankuro. Temari smiled at me. Kankuro just snorted and grinned towards the food. Gaara simply lead me towards his chair, and he sat down. I stood there feeling awkward until Gaara reached over and pulled me into his lap. A blush spread across my face. Gaara's sand lifted up a bowl holding steaming meat inside of it. He scooped up the meat and set it on the plate before him. Then placed it back on the table before grabbing some rice and corn. I looked down at the plate to see two set of silverware and a full plate. Wait. Where the hell did the extra silver wear come from? My eyes slid over to gaara. He snuck it up to the table!!! Dammit! Were does he get these things? I have got to figure out where hides all of his things. This is getting frustrating. Gaara picked a fork and handed to me, before grabbing his own and started to eat. I shrugged internally. Whatever. I'll just eat off of his plate. I quickly grabbed some meat and chomped down. Yummy! I grabbed a few more bites of meat. And soon we were on the last bite. Gaara's fork and mine landed on it at the same time. I felt the room temperature drop like a stone. My eyes flashed to Gaara's pale green eyes.

"Oi. Gaara. The last piece. Its mine."

"Considering your my guest, and i am letting you eat off of my plate, i believe its only polite and right for me to eat the last piece." I snorted. Then released my fork and sighed.

"You know what. Fine eat your meat. I'll just get you later for it." Gaara froze, and i smirked evilly. Slowly he pulled his fork back and i snatched it up and ate it. So yummy!

\---------I sat there watching Anju and Gaara eat off the same plate. At first i has thought perhaps something was up, but now, sitting here at dinner i can really say they look just a couple. And to think gaara has a woman for four and a half months. And has been.... I buried my face in my hands thankful that no one was paying any attention to me right now. I was trying hard not to blush. But still. The thought of Gaara.

Sleeping with someone.

Oh my god these are not thoughts that a sister should be having about her brother. Still. I don't think i have seen her around the village before. Is she a foreign ninja? And she looks eerily familiar. She kind of reminds me of naruto. But thats not right. Then again. I didn't know hardly anything about the blonde kid. Maybe he has a sister or something. Though she looks more like a cousin. I sat up straight as they finished up their food. Despite the slight disagreement over who should have the last bit they were getting along great! I was surprised that Gaara surrendered his last piece of meat though. I mean he never gives up his meat. To anyone. I smiled.

I hear wedding bells!!! My mind began to work in over drive.

If she is a foreign shinobi then we will have to arrange a meeting with the village and discuss how the children would raised. As well as the wedding venue! Oh and dress! I think she would look wonder full in a slender dress. It would highlight that figure. And their hair matches. So odds are i will have little red headed nephews and nieces. Oh!!! I am so exicted!!

But wait! I frowned. First i have to get them to get engaged. Dammit. I growled. This is going to be frustrating. With any luck i can get Anju on board and we can begin working on Gaara. I mean everyone wants to get married right? Scratch that. Everyone wants to live a dream life of peace and love and children. Well. At least most woman anyway. So shouldn't be to hard to get anju on board. Oh thank the lord! I might just be able to have nephews and nieces after all! I thought i was doomed with a perverted Kankuro as my brother and Gaara as a psycho!

But hope shines through!!

\-----I sat in Gaara lap i felt a strange feeling and i looked over to Temari. Her face was all over the place. She let out a weird growl her and there, or smiled with a really weird sparkly aura. Before getting a dark aura and growling its confused me just looking at her.

"Okay. Gaara." I thought to him through our link. "Whats up with your sister?" He shrugged mentally.

"I do not know. Shes a girl. What did you expect?"

"Well not that. And besides, the girls in konoha don't do stuff like that!" Gaara stopped and look at me for a moment. "Okay.". I thought. "They dont do that most of the time." Gaara smirked at me. I sighed internally. There is just no helping him.

"Mmm. I heard that." Gaara thought to me as he lifted me up in his arms and stood, helping me to my feet.

"Oi !Gaara, where are you going?"

"My room." Gaara simply said as he walked me back go his room. I sighed happily inside. I let him lead me along to his room. "You need to keep your guard up more." Gaara thought to me. As i found myself suddenly trapped between his arms my back against the wall. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't need to. Not with you. Don't you remember?" My mind replied, and i leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I am bound to you. And you to me." I gently kissed the tip of kiss ear. Instinct telling me. Well. More like screaming. Gaara chuckled.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like we are married." I chuckled as his thought ran through me head.

"Hmm. Yeah, i guess so. By the way Gaara. I do kinda have to go home at some point."

"No you don't." He thought to me calmly. I sighed.

"What am i going to do with you?" I thought to him.

"Well," he thought. "You could change back so i can kiss you."


	14. Chapter 14

I yawned as walked into Gaara's room. I stretched my arms up and over my head. "I suppose that i could stay here for a little while." I thought sleepily to Gaara. He smiled slightly.

"Just go to sleep." He replied to me shortly.

"Don't mind if i do~" i said eyeing his bed. "Oh!" I said aloud. I turned to Gaara. "Um. Are people going to be bursting in here while i am trying to sleep?" He shook his head.

"No, people rarely ever enter my room. And even then. Its by invitation, they have to request permission." He thought to me.

"Wait. So why did Temari and Kankuro burst in?" I replied mentally.

"They thought i was in danger. And they disregarded the rules. Which they will suffer for later." I blinked then turned back to his bed. I dispelled my jutsu and took my jacket and mesh shirt off as I crawled in his bed. and then i shivered.

"Its cold!" My mind yelled out, forgetting i was sharing my head with gaara.

"Move over. And don't yell like that again." My cheeks flushed slightly as i scooted over to make room on the small bed. Gaara turned around to strip. My eyes trailing over him as he took his red clock and his mesh armor. My eyes noted as Gaara, flexed his shoulder muscles. Pale smooth fine skin. Muscles rippling underneath. I wanted to reach out and touch him.

Gaara turned. "If want it, then do it." My face went a deep red. I forgot he was linked. Wait. So he heard all of that. "Yes." Gaara thought to me. He crawled into bed with me and lifted my hand up and gently rested it on his cheek. "So. Go ahead." His face slightly flushed. I kicked off the blanket and sat up. Wrapping my legs around his middle as i traced his form with my hands. Down his neck, across his shoulder, his chest, he stomach. I lingered here tracing the outline of his abs. My fingers going up his side and around his back, and pulled his closer, letting him lean on my as i traced his back. I let him nuzzle my neck gently. The swirling emotions we felt, we mixing and merging. Until we could no longer tell who's emotion was who's.

"Beautiful." I murmured softly to him. His skin was smooth under my hands, i felt a heart hammering in a chest, but i couldn't be sure, if it was me. Or Gaara.

"Mine." Gaara thought to me, as his mind tumbled and overflowed with the thoughts and images of someone touching him. Of me, touching him. "Thats my heart."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I spoke softly, as my lips hovered above Gaara's neck, my nose brushing along his skin, but no closer. His smell, was wonderful, and intoxicating. Gaara's hand came up between our sparsely clothes forms and pulled my chin up to face him, rubbing my lips with his thumb. Simply looking.

"Can I?" Gaara though to himself, forgetting we were linked. I smiled.

"Kiss me, Gaara." I said softly bringing my lips to his. His responded to my request, bringing my mouth to his with his hand gentle upon my chin. I felt our emotions swirl about in a storm. This.... this is wait i had been craving. Craving his touch, his smell, he thoughts in my head. I need them. I wanted them.

"You can have it. All of it." Gaaras thought replied to my own. Happiness beyond anything i had felt, in a long time flushed through me and filled me with and intense desire to love Gaara with every fiber of my being. To care for him, to protect him. To have a life with him. A small tear escaped the during the utter joy i felt in my mind, my Gaara is here. With me. Wiping away the tear he kissed me with out end, passionately.

"Naruto." Gaara said softly, looking at me. "I wa- I want you." He fumbled slightly with the words still struggling with voicing his thoughts. But i understood. I kissed hims once more.

"Gaara. Im yours. And your mine." I smiled at him, running my hand through his hair. "I already gave myself to you. That day, when we formed a blood pact. You remember?" I showered kisses down his neck as i spoke. I let the memory take root in my mind. Allowing him to remember, when we made it official.

-flash back-

"I know, I just, I don't know really, I like to think of you as my lover sometimes"

"You mean like a boyfriend?"Naruto asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that: Gaara answered.

"Wait...do you want to be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can understand if you don't want to get into a relationship of some sort..."

"no, really Gaara, it's cool. I like you too." Naruto answered grinning.

"Really?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Would I have bonded with you if I hadn't?" Naruto answered. Gaara laughed.

"No, you wouldn't have" he answered.

"Then it's official. I'm dating Gaara of the Sand" Naruto grinned.

Gaara chuckled. "And I'm the lover of Uzumaki Naruto"

-flash back end-

"Yeah. The was the day we went christmas shopping for each other right, Naru-Chan~ Gaara said softly whispering in my ear. My body trembled down my spine.

"Of course, Gaara-Koi~" I replied smartly back. He mouth twitched and he pulled me close, brining me in for a truly breathtaking kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes slid shut as Gaara ran his hand down my chest, tracing the muscles which made up my abs. I clung close to Gaara and let him do as he pleased. Our link seemed to be swelling. I shivered under his touch, the feeling of his touch of his warm breath and on my skin. I felt as though i was sinking into an endless river of pure and utter bliss just from his touches. My body twitched and i sucked in air forming a gasp, as Gaara kissed my neck and softly licked me. The feeling so sensual so utterly relaxing. It surprised me. I had thought that perhaps something like that, might be gross. But it wasn't. Its not something i felt i could describe. But i felt as though my very core was trembling.

"Naru." Gaara whispered in my ear. My eyes flickered open an was meet with Gaara's astonishing eyes. My lips fluttered gentle soft kisses on his brow. Then his nose. The corner of his eye. Finally, i kissed his gentle closed eyelids. I soft and deep rumbling sound filled the air around as. Gaara blinked at me before simply returning to nuzzle my neck and lick it. The deep and loving purr the rumbled grow louder. Then i realized it. The rumbling was me. I was embarrassed.

"Oh please don't let the ruin this moment!" i thought to myself.

m

"Its cute." Gaara thought back to me.

"So you did hear it." I thought and tried hard to suppress the rumbling purr as Gaara continued to work on my neck.

"Mm hmm. I like it." Gaara said briefly between kisses. i shivered as he ever so gently nipped at me skin. my back arched underneath him, as i felt the push and pull of our swirling emotion embrace us.

\---

I felt naruto tighten up his legs that he had wrapped around my waist when he crawled over to me. i licked from his collar bone slowly up to edge of his jaw. his taste was like heaven upon my tongue. the rumbling which he was trying hard to suppress seemed to grow louder for a moment before Naruto seemed to push back down again. a small sliver of irritation slid through my veins. my hand reached up to fix itself into Naruto's hair an pulled his head back to give me full access to the entirety of his neck. my teeth gently ran down his neck, as i was toying with the idea of biting him.

"i like the purr." i thought to Naruto. my teeth leaving his skin and being replaced with the gentle lovingness of my tongue. like a cat.

"liar." Naruto's mind replied even as we both seemed to drown in our emotion.


	16. Chapter 16

\--gaara--

i was drowning. Emotions swirled around and around my heart and head. it was so much. I felt as though i couldn't breath. Suffocating. Yet, i wanted more. i want more emotion, i want to feel more. Naruto was in my lap, his legs wrapped around me. I could feel him pushing on me. His scent, my scent. I could smell them both. it was confusing me, i let out a rumbling whine. It was so much. I could feel every touch Naruto felt. I could feel his muscles flex as he wrapped his legs around me, yet at the same time the sensation of Naruto on me was not lost. I felt both of us. i can Smell what he smelt. My breath became labored. My body heat soared. Why? why did it soar? Wet sounds sound softly. Who is hearing them? is it me? is it Naruto? i cant tell. Heat. A strange searing heat. Whose? mine? Naruto? Both of us? i can't tell who is who anymore. Everything is becoming more and more muddled. its... Scary. Scary. i can't tell who i am right now. Is that my body heat? Fear, slid through my veins and sent a shock wave through us. i can't. Naruto let go. We separated. i severed the link. My own senses returned to me. To much. it was to much. I stood up and pushed myself off of my bed, my footing slightly shaky, and my breathing was ragged and rough.

"gaara...." Naruto said softly. I couldn't feel his emotions swirling. I leaned over on my knees panting. To much. way to much. i cant take that. im not strong enough. Maybe one day, But not now. "Im sorry." shock fizzled through me and i turned my head to look at him, forcing myself to stand.

"why?" i was confused. It was my fault. It was my lack of strength.

"i pushed you too far, i shouldn't

have you done that. I was stupid and careless, i should have thought more about you," Naruto sighed, and pulled his knees to his chest, his face covered by shadows. "its my fault." my breath caught. how is it he could think that? he was perfect. wonderful. Everything i could possible dream of. My ideal love. i reached out, my hand sliding along his cheek. It wasn't his fault. its not! my heart throbbed. Every beat brought pain. How could he believe that it was fault? i sat down on the bed. My hands laced themselves into his, and i gently pulled him onto my lap. My nose buried into his neck. i inhaled deeply as i reached out with my mind and reformed the link. i kissed him, the feelings of our lips melded together enveloped me. i pulled away, and took a breath as i looked at his face.

'naru.' i thought. it echoed words. words i did't even need to think. just feel. One day i will be strong enough, one day i will be able to take all of your emotions an return them ten fold. One day. these words that i had felt for him, words that were every word true, were words, that i intended to make come true. One day, i will be able to handle it. Just not today. I did not need a long sentence. one word. Thats all it took before all the barriers that we had started to build melted away.

"Gaara..." i felt that pull again as he said my name. da dam. da dam. da dam. thats... my heart. Its so loud. i wonder, can Naruto hear it? 'i hear you.' Naruto thought, placing his hand on my heart. Everything seemed to go quiet. It was just, us. Naruto and me. nothing complicated. Just simply sitting. Relaxing. Let the push and pull of our link breath. The ebb and flow of emotions swelled and fell with a natural ease. I have never seem the ocean, but i imagine the tide is similar. i was wide awake, but i could feel sleep start to wrap itself around Naruto. it felt nice. The soft sleepiness that drifted over him. Like a cloud. I could feel it. I pressed myself against his chest, as he laid down on my bed. My ear on his heartbeat. i could hear and feel it beat. Naruto fell asleep and i listened to his sleeping heart. His dreams, flickered in my mind. Fuzzy, blurry images, i could not quiet make out. I blinked. Sleepy. i inhaled naru's scent and let his tired sleepiness wash over me.


	17. Chapter 17

i laughed in the hazy dream meadow. Gaara was running up behind me. It was a game of catch Me. I turned. I could tell it was a dream. it had all of the clarity a dream had, you could see individual hairs on your head spin as you turned, but the edges were blurry, faint. colors a little to dull or a little to bright. But, it was a good dream. I could feel arms curl around me. i was pulled backwards onto him. the dream changed. Twisted and turned. somehow, i was no longer in my clothes. A sort of lusty steamy change had occurred. The meadow had dimmed, so much so, i was sure that it was night. Gaara's clothes had vanished as well, this i noticed as we were locked in our embrace. Lips trailed my neck, fingers skirted my inner thigh. explicit moans escaped from my throat. my dream consisted only of Gaara's skin pressed against my own. His green eyes shone brilliantly and everything else began to fade to grey. i felt myself spin up tight, a winding feeling the resided in my lower half of body. Just as i felt i was going snap and shatter, my eyes flew open.

i was panting as my gaze trailed across Gaara's bed. My eyes come to rest on how i was curled around him. I could feel the flush on my face. I stood and unwound myself from him. I stood, and i felt something pulse. I sighed. Thats what i get when i get a wet dream.

'wet dream?...' The thought trailed questionably from the red haired boy. i panicked inwardly and on reflex i clipped our link. he flinched as i did so.

'ah! sorry gaara!' i thought, then i realized, i had just cut the link. he cant hear me. "im sorry gaara." i repeated aloud. "um, where is your bathroom?" Sand moved aside to reveal a wooden door, directly across from the one that lead to the hall. I nodded my thanks, and hurried over, my cheeks still a bright red.

\--gaara--

my puzzled over last nights dream. its was good, i suppose. it began in a hazy, slowly it cleared and ran like it normally seemed to. I was running up behind Naruto. He was laughing as i chased him up the grassy hill. i wanted to catch him. for some reason, i felt as though something good was going to happen if i caught him. My arm curled around his waist, as i caught him. Then the dream took a more explicit twist. Naruto was panting under me, with such a lust filled voice, i almost thought it would be enough to wake me up. my body moved and my lips trailed along his neck, licking every each. My fingers teased as i flicked them and rubbed his inner thigh. I'm not sure what i was doing, but somehow, i knew that to Naruto it felt good. i could feel him write under me, feel every shudder that passed through him. My eyes never moved from his body. Just then, i felt alertness flood my senses, and i blinked awake. Naruto slowly unwound himself from me. i could feel a strange pulse in our pants. curiosity took me.

'Thats what i get when i get a wet dream.'

'wet dream?...' The thought trailed questionably from the my mind.

he panicked inwardly and clipped our link. i flinched as he did so.

"im sorry Gaara." he said earnstly. "um, where is your bathroom?" he said as he quickly averted his eyes. my sand moved to reveal my bathroom door. As he was gone my mind pondered over his words. wet dream. Is that what that was? Another though hit me hard. i hadn't cut the link before i fell asleep. The dream. We were both actually merging our dreams. that happened. i thought back to deep throated moans Naruto produced. i felt the strange pulse in my pants throb. it was not exactly comfy, it felt good but at the same time, almost painful. such a odd sensation. Something in my gut told that i would feel this again before much longer, and that it would be because of Naruto.


	18. Chapter 18

\--naruto--

months passed in peace. I didn't sever the link again, well, sort of. Gaara always cut the link before i fell asleep. I'm not sure why. i yawned loudly as i began to wake up. I reached out and found the link with ease. over time, the link had gotten progressively stronger. its much harder to cut it. It takes a good few minutes before we can cut it before i fall asleep. i don't get why he wants to cut it in the first place. he is good at not telling why. not fair really. not fair at all. i cant hardly keep any secret. At least not between us. i sighed, as i stepped into the shower. I don't want to keep secrets from Gaara. I never want that.

'I'm not trying to keep secrets.' the thought slid over to me. i frowned as i scrubbed down.

'then why do you cut the link?' i replied, curious.

'when you sleep, i sleep. we share dreams.'

'okay, so?' i don't understand why that would be a reason to cut the link. i found my self increasing dependent on Gaara's presence in my mind. The longer i had the link, to more empty i began to feel when it was clipped. Gaara became the equivalent of peace in my mind. i could feel a slight uneasiness in his next words.

'Naruto. whats a wet dream?'

'shit.' i thought reflexively. A wet dream? why would he be asking about that? maybe he has been having them but doesn't understand them. i paused for a moment trying to find the right words, or images that could help explain it to him. i finally did. image arose in my mind, and i managed to control what i thought at least for the most part. 'a wet dream is basically and erotic dream. it turns you on and makes you want to get hot and heavy.' i explain to Gaara.

'turns you on?' i face palmed.

'yeah,' i replied turning off the water. 'your area gets all hot and kinda throbby. arousing, turn on, ya know.'

'so... is, this a wet dream?' gaara said, before my mind was flooded with images. Images, of me and him. Images, i recognized. That was my dream. wait.... what was it that he said, we you sleep i sleep, we share dreams?.... oh no. when i dreamt that, he saw it too! i felt a flood of embarrassment. 'naruto?'

'yes. yes thats a wet dream.' shame took the place of embarrassment. how could i have not realized? does this mean, in that dream when i touched him, i was actually touching Gaara? my mind was reeling. Gaara, in the dream his responded, he had me completely. So, does this mean he was having a wet dream about me? did Gaara have control? guilt pricked me. I was in control of the dream. So did i make Gaara do that against his will? my breathing went rough. i cant seem to do anything right. how can i do such a thing to Gaara? To my best friend? how could i do that to someone so important to me?

'naruto!' the sound erupted in my mind and i flinched at the sound. 'sorry.'

'no, its fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing.'

'naruto. do you think, maybe,we can have another wet dream?' Gaara asked tentatively? i blinked andy hand froze on the towel. my cheeks flushed.

'w-w-why are you asking me?!'

'it was your dream.'

'yeah, so what.' i mumbled lowly in my mind. my hands dragging the towel across my skin as n cheek burned at Gaara words.

'i want, to have that dream again.' i stumbled at Gaara's words. my feet had been carrying me towards my kitchen. something in me tugged. i cant exactly lie and say i haven't wanted to have the dream again as well. i did want to. my skin tingled as my memory recalled the moments Gaara had his fingers pressed to my skin. Soft panting came from me as the though flooded my mind, Yeah. it would be nice to have that dream again. 'naruto. i feel, odd.'

'how so?'

'i want, touch you and hold you and never leave your side. its, odd.'

'gaara. i think, i feel odd to then.' i sat at my table waiting for my food to cook in peace. just letting gaara's presence sooth me. i ate listing to his heartbeat. A loud knock sounded from my door. 'i wonder who that is.'

'Sakura perhaps?' Gaara offered up a suggestion. it proved correct.

"naruto, grab your things, we have things to do. i dont want to be late again." i was frozen for a moment before Gaara gently tugged on my mind to pull me to alertness.

'crap! i got a mission.'


	19. Chapter 19

i yawned and relaxed down onto my bed. well. bed roll.

"naruto, don't forget we have to get up early to meet up with Gaara's team." i jerked upright.

"we're meeting up with Gaara's team!?" i yelled out surprised. Sakura face palmed and sighed.

"Naruto, weren't you listening to anything Kakashi said before we left?" i ducked my head. i did listen! well. sort of. "geez Naruto, just go back to bed." i did as she said and rolled back over on my bed roll.

'naru, how about tonight?'

'for what?'

'a wet dream.' i coughed loudly, and i had to stop to catch my breath.

'what?'

'a wet dream. i want to have another one.'

'Gaara, i don't think thats a good idea for right now.'

'why?'

'well.... because, a wet dream is something you don't want to have around others, its embarrassing and it makes other around uncomfortable.'

'oh. i see.' i could feel his disappointment. It mixed with my own. my heart ached for some reason. 'naru, my chest hurts.'

'mine too.' I meant those words. i took a breath and let my eyes slid shut. then, i listened. Listened to Gaara's heartbeat. His breathing. let his scent envelope mine. snores sounded, and then i realized all of my teammates had fallen asleep. my eyes went open and i rolled over and gazed at them. Something tugged in my gut. my heart clenched. 'gaara.'

'yes?'

'you busy?'

'no.'

'are you alone?'

'yes.'

'do you want to have another wet dream?'

'yes. but. i thought...'

'i know. i have something, a little different in mind. Do you trust me?'

'yes.' there was no hesitation. i asked if he did, he replied with complete confidence. i grinned, and i let myself be tugged. The pull of our link seemed so strong. With a blink, i found myself in my red heads arms. how strange. since when was he my red head? was is when we forged our bond? or maybe, perhaps, it was when Gaara was there for me, when i needed someone. i can't be sure. maybe, it was when i came over to his house. i don't know. But, i think the wet dream, was a sign. 'a sign, of what, Naru?' i grinned at him. Then, to the astonishment of us both, i leaned in and kissed him.

'A sign, gaara. A sign that says, I'm in love with you.' acute pain shot through gaara, and i clenched the spot over my heart trying to cry out in agony. for some reason, i felt like crying. was this.... a rejection? i felt my heart splintering inside of me. shattering. The pain, doubled. tears spilled over, and i pulled away from my red head. no. not MY red head.

Just a red head. Thats right.

Gaara, is just some red head that i know.


	20. Chapter 20

I complied. My hands moving and revealing my personal area. my cheeks flushed. i suppose, its not exactly personal now. Not now that it has been "claimed" by gaara anyway. The moment my hands part, the last obstacle to overcome between us, i was pinned under MY red head again. i felt pleasure beyond compare as he ravaged my neck with his teeth. my hands reached and clasped onto his shoulders. His perfect, pale, moonlit shoulders. i shivered as the breeze hit my exposed my member. a whine sliding out from between my lips. Gaaras teeth slid down my neck making their way to collar bone, then further down, onto my chest. I gasped and sucked in deeply, my eyes flinging themselves shut as his perfect mouth latched itself onto my nipple. One his free hands found itself on the other. Twisting and turning them. It felt so good. I thought, that the twisting would hurt. I had thought that pinching it would hurt, like it does when pinching skin. it doesn't. Its, odd. Its like, the pinching eases that pain. pain caused by the need for attention. Attention, only my pale, green eyed, red head can give. My hands found them selves on his pants rim. I don't like that. If I'm naked, he should be to. So, i solved that problem. My hands took those pants and pulled them off. i arched up into him. My legs, tightened their hold. I want him. i want all of him. Tears spilled over. Gaara noticed and he stopped.

"naru?" concern, and slight panic, clouded his voice so thickly it was almost tangible. as if i could touch it.

"im fine," my voice had the shaky sound to it. the one everyone gets when crying. "its just- im so happy." his muscles relaxed, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"thank goodness." he kissed me gently. Every movement of his lip was like heaven. I could feel him breath. it was... odd. i hadn't really thought about it, but its similar to when we are linked. I can feel him breath. Hear it- even. But it is still different. i can feel it, but i am doing so without overwhelming us. "naru. Relax." i glanced at Gaara then nodded. i took a deep breath, and i let his hands come to rest on my hips and guide me. i fought a growl as he lowered me down onto his member. i lost to the growl. it slid out, as my eyes squeezed shut. Gaara slowed to a stop. "naru?"

"im fine." i gritted out through my teeth. i will be fine. Even if i get hurt, i heal fast. He pursed his lips as he gazed at me dubiously. i let out a soft breath. "gaara, I'm fine- really." he paused for another moments, before he nodded. his leaned in quickly and stole a kiss before he pulled me down further onto his hardened member. For this, I'm glad we disconnected the link. i don't want him to know how much this hurts. I clutched him close, my eyes still tightly closed. I can feel him. Pressing further, deeper inside of me. Each whip of pain the surged through me, reminding me. Of how close to him, i actually am. I tried to get my muscles to relax, my arms, looped around his neck. My nose was pressed to the crook of his neck. He smelt so good. So, sweet and yet at the same time, he smelt oddly bitter and almost, rough. its such a hard thing to describe. But, its as though i can smell the sun the sand of the desert and the water of konoha's forest all rolled into one. I wondered, vaguely, how i smelled to him right now. i was panting softly as the pain blurred and then faded away. a soft moan spilled from my lips. My tongue flicked out and made contact with gaara's neck. he tasted.... like heaven. i nipped at him and panted softly in his ear. "mmm."i felt a shiver run down the length of his spine at my moan.

"naru, in going to move." my eyes slid open and i lift my head to look at him. i nodded, at the determined look in his eyes. My hands moved from around his neck, to grip his shoulders. i took a deep breath, an my hands tightened their hold as Gaara began to move. i gasped, leaned forward onto Gaara. My teeth finding purchase on his neck. i groaned into his neck. Trying to sooth and quiet my voice. It hurt. Yet, at the same time oddly soothing. The feeling of him inside of me. The tingles it sent my heart that he wanted me in this way.... Made me very happy. A squelching sound could be heard softly along with the sound of the wind dancing through the tree tops and the soft cooing of birds who were complaining at our noise. i chuckled internally. i don't know why i did.

i just did.


	21. Chapter 21

  
In. Out. Repeat. He did me slowly, giving me time. Time i needed to adjust myself. I leaned my head back to look at him. I pressed my forehead against his, my eyes locking on his emerald green eyes. The pain, was gone now. it faded away, leaving out soothing warmth and pleasure in its place. i felt as though, i was being laid down on a fluffy cloud. The soothing enveloping layers of gentle hazy pleasure making my head go fuzzy. i felt as though i was loosing control of my limbs. Gaara's fingers felt like the most delicate of satins, silks and velvets upon my skin. Sending shivers through my body as he traced the curves and lines of my body. my vision, is blurry. i wonder why.... For some reason though. i don't care. I could feel Gaara lowing me down to the ground. My own fingers and hands pressing upon his skin in constant motion. The feeling of his skin under my fingers. I moaned, aloud. Everything feels hyper sensitive. As if a single touch from Gaara would be enough to shatter every being of sanity i held. And, maybe it is. The thing is, i don't care. At all. I don't care that I'm laying on the forest floor with my back becoming slowly caked in dirt as a thin layer sweat formed. i don't even care, that there is a chance, however small it may be, that someone can hear us, or see us. All that i care about right now, is Gaara. Gaara's perfect red hair, and how its swaying as he presses his member inside of me. Gaara's astonishing green eyes, and the need and love thats held within them.

I cant stay quiet. i lost my ability to control my voice. gasps slid out of me as they pleased. Moans, from every twist of his fingers on my chest or from a gently massage on my own member. Gaara pushed in, but he hit something. Something that i didn't even realize was there. i cried out loudly. i could feel my eyes go wide, but all i could see were stars and red hair.

it was too blurry.

I could feel a few tears leak over.

So thats why. I'm, crying.

"naruto?!" my red heads voice sounded out clearly. he began to say something else, but i couldn't concentrate on it. My mouth hastily formed words.

"Gaara, again!" i could feel the want pulling at me. My legs, already spread wide, pushed themselves wider of their own accord.

Begging for him, begging for more. "Gaara, please!" My voice was low, as i pleaded, Begged, writhed and cried for him to continue. He did. As he struck the spot again, i became aware of mind shattering pleasure. it coursed through my body, quickly in waves. With each strike Gaara made, another wave would be sent crashing an pulsing through my body. My back arched, and my voice seemed louder than ever. My hands, moved with an urgency that they hadn't had before. Everything seemed more intense. More.....

lustful. i shivered, as Gaara fingered my member. My red head has some magical fingers. Gaara thrusted again, this time, with his own add excitement. he struck the spot with shattering power. i screamed aloud and flung my arms around his neck. My lips moved towards his ear as i pulled my self closer. I ran my tongue along the edge of his ear, pulling his lobe in and sucking on it briefly. My hands and fingers were pulled down his back as i tried to keep myself steady through the intense emotions which were running through me. It was difficult. Gaara has more power than people give him credit for. I heard something rustle, and i felt a twinge of fear shoot through me. Sand moved in the corner of my eye. I didn't think much of it,

until Gaara wrapped it around my member. The sand, felt surprising good. Normally sand just inches or gets really annoying. But this?.....

oh no.

Every grain of sand, was set to press against the skin of my cock and rub in tight circles. Ecstasy. Thats what i am feeling right now. between Gaara's constant thrusting, and the sand massaging my cock, i was experiencing ecstasy of an unmeasurable level. i cried out, small black spots doting the corners of my vision as Gaara pleasured me.

Something in my gut wound tighter. Break. Im going to break. Im going to break from the sheer lust and pleasure. And yet.... i don't mind.

I want more of Gaara.

More his mind shattering thrusts.

more of his skin pressed against my own.

More of his naughty sand tricks.

i felt as though my voice was echoing off of the trees. I couldn't be sure though. i could not concentrate on anything but the feeling of Gaara. My fingers raked across his back, dragging him down, closer to me. I opened my mouth wide for him. he didn't hesitate. i moaned into his mouth as i felt his tongue swirling inside of my own mouth.

Our breathing was a mess.

I was panting heavily as he ravished my body, and attacked my senses. Moans and Gasps spilled frequently from my mouth as i drowned in ecstasy.

Gaara, although quieter than i was, was still more vocal than usual. His breathing was just as rough as my own, and every now and then a low earnest rumbling sounded from his chest. It sent shivers down to member every time. i loved it. he pulled his lips away from my own, and dove to my neck. his teeth ran the length of my neck, before biting down on the space between my shoulder and the crook of my neck. It stung for a moment, but it the feeling was washed away as pleasure consumed me. My gut wound tighter. i need to tell gaara... i struggled to find words, as pleasure swamped my mind thickly. Finally, though i managed. "gaara-" i fought for each word through my heavy breathing and my pleasure heavy mind. "im going to-"

i was unable to finish the sentence. Gaara's sand set to wrapping itself around me, not letting me fall apart. I could feel the ripple of Gaara's muscles under my hand as he pushed harder. The steady pattern which he had maintained this entire time fell apart bit by bit. it was driving me mad. i need to cum. i writhed under his gorgeous body as he thrusted himself inside of me. i screamed out as he bit down on me the feeling was amazing in a way words fail to describe. my own mouth latched onto his throat, and left bite marks along the length of it. gaara thrust in one more time, he sand unraveling and his body shuddering. my gut, which had been wound up so tightly, now shattered with a vengeance. my muscles all went slack, and i slid back down to the ground. Gaara, fell forward on my chest, as we lay together panting, trying to recover our breath. I felt as though my body was made of jello. it felt really good, like i was tense and everything just relaxed. i grinned as i looked at Gaara. a smile was returned. "so. better than a wet dream?"

"naru." he said seriously. his eye holding mine as he pinned me under him once more. "We will be doing that again." i blinked, and laughed nervously.

"r-r-right now?!" Gaara paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"not now, later." i relaxed a little bit. im cool with that. just then, something rustled. And it wasn't the sand. a quick look with Gaara proved it wasn't the sand. i lept to my feet, grabbing my kunai as i pushed myself to my feet. I took up the front, closer to the sound, Gaara took a step back, he sand moving to cover us, a thin armor around h, and me. Together, we prepared. I reached out for the link, it was waiting.

'any idea who is it?'

' no. My chakra is focused on armor.'

'i understand.' i clenched my hand tightly, This means, whatever happens, i've got offense, Gaara's on defense. The sound of rustling grow louder, and we waited in silence for who ever it was to come.


	22. Chapter 22

i stood firm, staring at the bushes and trees in front of me waiting. Finally. The person emerged. Well. actually, it was two people.

"Gaara! Is that you? We have been looking everywhere for you. Whats with all of the racket?" My face went pale. I wish, it had been two enemy shinobi. But no. Of course not. Temari and Kankuro stepped out of the shadows and into view. I became conscious of how exposed i was. i quickly dropped my kunai and stepped backward closer to Gaara. I was embarrassed. No, not embarrassed, i was beyond that. Im horrified. i glanced over to my pants and my jacket. They were laying over in heap near Gaara's clothes.

"oi! Gaara, who is that with you?" Kankuro stepped forward, his eyes squinting in the dark under the trees. He did a double take when he saw me. "naruto!?"

"what?! where!?" Temari glanced around before he eyes locked on my form. I could see the gears clicking into place as she gazed at us. he eyes went wide, and i flushed. Gaara's sand kept me covered though. i leaned closer to him. "oh god!" She spun and turned the other way. Kankuro followed her lead, and i dashed over to my grab our clothes. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. This is ridiculous. i tossed gaara's clothes over to him, and i slid on my pants quickly, my fingers tripping over themselves, then i yanked my jacket on, zipping it up with a comforting zip. i cleared my throat, and stood next to Gaara, my cheeks still a little red from the meeting. Awkward silence stretched out between us.

"So. Naruto. What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked. i think he was trying to make pleasant conversation, but he asked the wrong question.

"just... ya know, hanging out with Gaara."

"mmm. cool. cool." silence reigned once more over us.

'naru. should we?' i though about Gaaras words. perhaps, we should. i mean. The whole reason, this ended up a secret, was because of the link. i pondered over it a little while longer before i gave my answer.

'lets tell them about us, but i think we should leave the link as a secret. I mean, thats what we agreed on before. We still don't know if anything could happen. So far its been good. However. There are still a few more things i would want to have check before we went and told anybody of our link.'

'i agree.' we brought out of our silent conversation in our minds by Temari's voice.

"alright. i suppose this has dragged on long enough. Naruto. Gaara. Care to explain this situation and how it came to pass?" she crossed her arms and watched us. Kankuro simply watched from the side lines. i exchanged a glance with gaara before i sighed.

"well. Alright. where do you want me to begin?"

"i want to hear all of it. so, best to start as early as you can." i frowned.

"right. well. that, is a little hard. Because I'm not sure when it began myself."

"what do you mean?" her eyes narrowed.

"lets see. i think i will start, from.... when i came back from the trip with Jiraya. During the trip, i found myself constantly thinking about Gaara. so, wen i came back i was a little conflicted when i heard He became Kazeage. i didn't know why. At least not at the time." i paused, editing out the parts that had to do with the blood bond. "i started to think more and more about him. When, i went to the border village with my team i met gaara again. You all were there shopping. i had split from my group, and he wandered away from you all. Anyway. it was the first time we had gotten to really talk. just the two of us. With no pressure or anything. We watched the parade and ate ice cream together. it was a splendid day." i glanced over at gaara, a smile in my mouth as i recalled the memories. i let he feeling of happiness spill over to him before i continued. This was as much as a confession to her as to him. I want to make him understand, just how much i love him. i turned my gaze away and refocused back to Temari and Kankuro. "afterwards, Gaara and i.... we started exchanging letters." i chuckled internally. letters. more like thoughts.

'letters are the code word for thoughts?' gaara asked me.

'yeah, why not?'

'no reason. just checking.'

"as time grew on, we started exchanging letters more an more frequently-"

"wait, hold on. i never saw any letters being sent to Gaara. Or him sending any to anyone." Kankuro said butting in.

"yeah. we, had a game to sneak them over to each other, and see who could be the sneakiest. Gaara usually won that one." They didn't say anything. Simply listened to what i said. so, i continued. "when christmas rolled around-" i hesitated. that was personal. i didn't want to tell them. Thats for gaara to know. still. i have to tell them something. i swallowed and pushed myself to continued. i could feel Gaara's sand wrapping itself around my waist. The feeling brought comfort. "So, when christmas rolled around, something happened. I was going through a bit of a rough spot. Gaara, when he found out, came to help." i held out my hand. he took with ease. "When he returned an everyone thought he lost control.... i felt responsible. so. i hatched a plan."

"what sort of plan?" i glanced at Gaara then took a deep breath. casting the hand signs i found myself back in The body i called, Anju. i waited for a few moments before i turned back. "i was along going to do it for a one time thing. But.... i couldn't. Somewhere along the line, between the letters, and him being there when i needed him, i had fallen for him. It was actually in Gaara's room where we had our first kiss."

'was it?'

'i think so. Either way, it doesn't matter a whole lot right? i mean, there is going to be a lot more. hopefully more them either of us can count.'

'point made.'

"Gaara and i have been trying to meet up with each other. But, it wasn't until now we had some really alone time...." my eyes slid down to the ground i took a step back. I'm done. i have finished explaining.

"wait. Your telling me, your anju?" Temari asked me seriously. Gaara nodded. "well. i suppose, as long as you are making Gaara happy i can't complain too loudly."

"wait." Kankuro said. his eyes wide. "i just realized. That means. This was your guys first time wasn't it?" i froze. That... was not something he really needed to know. Temari must have shared my opinion because she took her fan and hit him hard in the head with it.

"sorry about that. so. Naruto. Does any of your friends know about this?" i shook my head.

"you guys are the first." she pursed her lips as she considered this.

"all right. i won't tell until you guys are ready. but Naruto, i have one more question."

"hmm? what?"

"are you sure there isn't anything else you wish to tell me?" i felt my veins turn to ice. she couldn't could she?! i was sure i didn't give anything away!

'gaara! what do we do she knows! I'm sure of it!' before i could go into full out panic attack mode, gaara soothed my nerves.

'no. shes just asking. she had a serious face. that is all.'

'you sure?'

'positive.'

"nope. nothing else." i replied to Temari. he eyes held the glint of doubt, but i suppose there is nothing i can do about that. the link, should be kept a secret.

"hmm. well, We need to get back to camp. we will meet up with you team at the rendezvous point tomorrow. until then." With those words she took Kankuro and started back to their camp. "oh and Naruto," she said over her shoulder. "try to be a little more quiet next time." i flushed as they left leaving me with Gaara. i turned towards my red head.

'i have to go as well. my team mates will be waiting.' he nodded sadly.

'right.'

'don't worry. we will see each other tomorrow, plus, i gave you something ever better than a wet dream to remember me by.'

'yes, you did.' he leaned in and kissed me sweetly. while it may not be as.... lust filled as somethings, there was no doubt to the intensity of the emotions the swirled around in it. i flinched just then. i could feel stirrings of pain in my lower back and on my.... neck? i could feel what seemed like long cuts on Gaara's back, and embarrassment flood through us. 'ah. sorry about your neck, i got a little carried away. i turned my head, and pushed the jacket out of the way to reveal a deep bite mark. Flecks of dried blood lined it.

'hmm. you would have thought i would have felt that.' i placed my hand on his back then i gave him a kiss. The scratches i gave him on his back were not deep, or serious in anyway. But they made me feel guilty over hurting him. He doesn't heal as fast as i do. he is more vulnerable to blood loss. 'sorry, about that.'

'its fine. didn't feel a thing.' i sighed.

'we are going to have to learn a little bit of self control. i really don't want to end up with one us in the hospital because we don't know when to stop.'

'don't worry. i trust you.' i grinned.

'guess i had better be more careful then huh? i would hate to lose that.'


	23. Chapter 23

i made it back to Sakura and Kakashi with ease. Luckily, they were still asleep. Score! i yawned and crawled into my bed roll. it was comfy.

'hey gaara?'

'hmm?'

'i'll see you Tomorrow.'

'of course. Naru?'

'yeah?'

'are you going to tell you friends about us?'

'mm. I'm not sure. i think, if i do, it should be sooner rather than later, dont you think so?'

'it doesn't matter that much.' Gaara replied, but i could feel unease underneath his cool words. i sighed softly.

'Gaara. I'm not ashamed to be your boyfriend. Besides. I've decided.'

'decided?'

'yes. i have decided when to tell them about us.'

'huh, when?' i grinned at the undercurrent of joy which lay under his words.

'lets tell them, after we finish this mission. That way, we can tell Sakura and Sasuke at the same, and Kakashi will be there as well.' i yawned again.

'Naru, go to sleep. You need rest.'

'yeah. No thanks to you. Anyway, night Gaara.' i lay my head back against my pillow and let Sleep's wide ocean tide rise and wash me away to the deepest realms of sleep.

\--gaara--

i could feel it when Naruto fell asleep. He always forgot to clip the link. i suppose i shouldn't mind all that much. He works better for my insomnia that any medication i have ever tried. i leaned back on my bed roll. My eyes lifting up to the starry sky. it was beautiful. Each star twinkling in brilliant way. Each one, entirely unique. I let my eyelids slide shut. Sleep. Even now, it can be hard to fall asleep. Even with Naruto. Still linked. Though it has gotten easier.

morning came. i sat up and glanced over at Temari and Kankuro who were busy getting up and packing. i followed suit. Following behind my brother and sister, i let a smile linger on my lips as i felt Naruto begin to wake up.

'Naru.'

'Gaara.'

'my team left a few minutes earlier.'

'my team is just hanging out. we are close to the meeting point, so we are moving a little sluggishly.'

'hmm.' i replied, my mind already thinking of when this mission would end. I could go and visit Naruto whenever i desired. i felt desire roll through me as the thoughts went through my mind. I would end up monopolizing all of his time. i licked my lips. Just thinking about made me want to snatch Naruto up, and take in him into my arms and give him a kiss.

'whoa Gaara.'

'ah!' i blinked as i recalled the fact that we were still linked and Naruto just heard all of that. i felt something akin to embarrassment and shame wrap its tendrils around my heart.

'gaara....'

'yes?'

'get here faster. i want to wrap this mission up quickly.' i felt his own desire like a lighting bolt shooting through. i nearly groaned aloud, but i stopped myself. instead, settling for a simply shudder.

"gaara, you okay?" Temari fell ba beside me, her eyes looking concerned. she spared a quick glance around before leaning in close. "were you.... bottom?" she continued on quickly, "i only ask because i might have some cream or something to help with the pain." she turned to look away, and i was stuck with an awkward silence that stretched out. i looked straight ahead as i spoke.

"I Topped."

"oh. okay." more silence. "well. let me know if you need-" she paused, "something." Naruto snickered in the back of my head.

'Gaara-'

'no, naruto. just no.'


	24. Chapter 24

i paced back and forth as i waited eagerly for Gaara Temari and Kankuro to arrive at the place. I heard the steady sound of Kakashi flipping pages as time ticked by. i scratched at my head and let a small growl rumble. i tried to keep quiet. however, this is a camp full of ninjas.

"dobe. what are you doing?" i spun on my heel and faced the Uchiha. He's so annoying.

"whats it to you teme?!"

"well, its annoying having you pace back and forth like that. sit down and wait. its not that bad."

"Sasuke, i don't think that naruto is capable of waiting on someone patiently." Sakura said giggling. i glanced over at her. shes gotten better over the years. Shes not as annoying, and she is a lot stronger. Sasuke isn't as rude to her. but.... something don't change i suppose. Sasuke disregarded her words and instead leaned back and let his eyes slid shut as he leaned against the tree. stupid Teme.

\--Sasuke--

i tried to keep myself from frowning. which was a little difficult. The Uchiha clan. Known for their glares, and perfect poker faces. right now, i used my poker face. Gaara. i still don't exactly trust him. i mean the guy almost ripped apart the arena during the chuunin exams because he couldn't hold himself together enough to keep the weakest of all the bijuu at bay. how ridiculous. still, he packs a punch. And he has changed. At least a little bit. The guy isn't the same kid who lost control and thirsted for blood. at least not on the surface. my eyes opened and i found my self watching Naruto. Guys like Gaara never change, not completely. i just hope Naruto will wake up and realize that soon. Before he gets hurt. why am i so concerned about the dobe anyway? i felt irritated. I shouldn't be worrying about him, he is perfectly able to take care of himself. Naruto continued to pace, waiting for Gaara to arrive. My mind flickered back to when i had last seen the red head. i never did ask Naruto about the incident. i still don't understand it. Naruto is to stupid to cry. Doubt still lingered in my mind. i sat there, watching the Dobe, Worry fresh in my mind. Naruto. You idiot. Always making others worry over you. The leaves rustled overhead. I snorted, and shoved myself off of the tree i had been leaning against. Gaara landed first. Then Temari, followed closely behind by Kankuro. Kakashi stepped forward.

"mmm. glad you could make it." he voice reflected no joy as he spoke. glad. yeah. Because Kakashi is so~ glad. "i assume you received the details already?" The three sand nin nodded. "then lets get organized into two groups, and get going. Temari, would you be so kind to go with Sakura?" The blonde nodded.

"thank you, now then-"

"Dibs on Gaara!" the blonde called out, already next to Gaara with his familiar grin on his face. kakashi just sighed. As Naruto bowled over and noticed an odd look on Temari's face. Kankuro seemed odd as well. my eyes flickered back to the dobe. I felt the urge to reach over and yank him away. Something in my gut warned me, no, screamed at me. I made my way over to Kankuro and we took off. i kept an eye on Gaara and Naruto. At least until the left my sight. As we approached the target, i felt a stone in my gut. Something is going to go wrong. Very, very, wrong.  
  



	25. Chapter 25

i followed after Gaara, happiness going strong in my system.

'naru, focus.'

'hmm. i am focusing.' i replied,

jumping onto his back. My lips landing squarely on his jugular, giving him a little kiss and letting my tongue run along his neck. The taste of him flooded my senses.

'not what we should be focusing on right now.' Gaara thought, his sand gently pulling me off of his back. i clung stubbornly. he sighed. 'naru. if we finish this mission quickly and tell your friends, afterwards we can see about a repeat of last night.'i perked up at his words.

'Really?!'

'first, however, off of my back.' i pouted for brief moment. But i climbed down as he asked. We moved over to the left flank of our target, and crouched high in the trees and gazed down at the structure. It stood half hidden by trees and ivy. I drew my kunai from its pouch and tensed, waiting for the signal. my eye twitched. where are they? i couldn't sense them at all. impatience began to surge a i waited. No sign of them anywhere.

'naru. its fine they will be here soon enough. we got here pretty quickly.' Gaara stated, trying to soot my growing annoyance.

'its not fine, they are going way too slowly. even if we did get here early.' they are going so slowly, i could have everything done by the time they got here.' An idea formed in my head. Gaara reached out his hand to stop me, but he didn't reach me in time. I launched myself forward out of the tree and landed squarely in the clearing in front of the building, a grin on my face. i heard something snap, and i turned quickly to see something large coming straight for my face. Then there was sand. It made a barrier between me and the object. i breathed a sigh of relief. That was a big log. More like a tree.

"naruto." Gaara said aloud, as used the sand to spin the object away. I blinked as he turned towards me. i felt something burn. anger. Gaara's mad. guilt pricked at me as i felt his emotions tear through me.

'gaara. im sorry, it wont happen-'

'yes it will.' Gaara replied, interrupting my train of thought. 'just- be careful.' i nodded and took a step towards him. Something snapped under my foot again and we turned to see another log coming straight towards our heads. I grabbed Gaara's wrist and jumped to the left. We narrowly missed it. cold crude Laughter echoed in my ears, and we turned to see man standing in the middle of the clearing. I had just enough time to blink before he launched a mass attack of weapons at us. I dove to left and returned a few of my own. i moved in quickly, Gaara's sand keeping me covered, i landed solid hit to the underside of his jaw and knocked him back. i waited for a moment, but he still hadn't stood up. i stood up tall and turned to grin at Gaara.

'knock out~' The red head just shook his head and walked up to my side.

\--gaara--

'see? no biggie. we took care of it all by ourselves.' Naruto said rubbed our noses together, before gently nudging my chest with his head. I laced my fingers through his hands, turning my own back against his the man we just took out.

'this was supposed to be a A rank mission.'

'and your point is?' naruto replied.

Naruto pulled me in closely. 'Gaara, your in the presence of a world renowned ninja. Plus, your no slouch yourself. i am sure that we can handle an A-rank ourselves.' I pulled back and was about to give him a sweet kiss, when i felt fear shoot through Naruto. He pushed me out of the way and i landed with a huff and cloud of dirt on the ground. i felt Something sharp in my abdomen. i gasped and grabbed at it. Naruto. Thats Naruto. I turned to see the man standing over my blonde lover. Something in me seemed to shatter into tiny little pieces as i saw him laying there on the ground.

Anger.

Pain.

Blurry Vision.

I breathed slowly.

Im going to kill that man.


	26. Chapter 26

my sand moved, and wrapped around his leg. Yanking him down to the ground. i pushed myself up and off of the ground. I turned to look at him, as my sand crept up his neck and grasped him firmly. With a surge i urged the rest of my sand onward, surrounding him. New voices echoed in the clearing around us.

"Gaara!?"

"naruto!"

"what happened?"

"Gaara, calm down, stop. Your killing him!"

"he hurt Naru." i stated, through my teeth. The pain in my gut was still going. Its not going away. Stars began to dance along the edges of my vision.

"Gaara. Stop. Think about naruto." my eye twitched, and i slowly retracted my hand. The sand, inched off of his neck, but still remained encasing his body. Temari stood by me, as Kankuro and Sasuke lifted the dead man- no correction, soon-to-be-dead man up, to take back to Konoha. Kakashi was lifting Naruto up, sakura close by his side, working on him. it hurts. My hands, moved to my gut, mirroring where Naruto was stabbed. I fought to breath. My sand armor, masked the inner turmoil i was feeling as i followed my blonde.

"Kakashi, we need to get him to Konoha! i dont have the supplies necessary for this. i can only hold it at bay. I can't treat it. Not here." Kakashi nodded. i stepped forward. Having sand is pretty handy. I pulled him into my arms, and out of that perverts. His breathing seemed so rough. The sand lift Sakura and myself high, and we moved quickly. I could feel his heartbeat. It wasn't normal. I pushed my sand harder. Making it move faster. I felt a small tear in my heart as i considered the worst possibility. i had just gotten love. Was i really going to loose it so soon? no. im not. i won't allow that to happen. i steeled myself, against. Putting every fiber of my strength into getting Naruto to Konoha. i wasn't able to concentrate very well as two hours passed. We were almost there. The tip if the gate showing up above the tree line. i landed in front of the gate gasping. The others were still further away. I felt as though my strength was failing me. I clenched my teeth. Failure? i won't allow it. Not even nodding towards the two ninja who stood guard at the gate i launched myself once more, making a bee line to the hospital. I left Sakura behind at the gate. Her job was finished. She was there to keep Naruto stable while i got us here. The hospital can do the rest. I took to the roof tops. There were less people on the roof then there where in the streets. Across red roofs, across blue more. Across black ones and green ones. Each roof seem like a step closer to the hospital. Fear was sharp within me. Naruto is only getting weaker. He isn't healing. Kuruma isn't healing him. why? Why isn't he healing? He should have been healed by now. He should have been healed, and laughing at me for being so worried. He should be safe. It should be me. I should have been the one to get knifed. Not Naruto. If it weren't for me, Naruto would have been able to dodge. Instead he had to save me. i was in his way. why couldn't you have just, let him stab me?! i could handle it!

'gaara. I'd never let that happen.' The weak thought trailed from Naruto's mind with a vigor that his body lacked.

'you should have. I'm not all that important...'

'Gaara-' Anger leaked through his words. 'your kazekage. You have a village to look after, so dont you dare say you are not important.' guilt pricked at me.

'Sorry Naruto.' i replied, apologizing to him. I winced slightly, as my hold on him shifted slightly. 'he got you good didn't he?'

'yeah. But, i kept you safe, so it okay. At least your not hurting.' i glanced at him.

'Naruto. When you are hurt, i hurt. Remember?'

'oh yeah.' Naruto replied. His mind slipping. 'i remember. When one is hurt, the other is hurt In exchange, we help ea....' Blackness began to eat away at his mind, and i tripped and fell to the ground as pain began to swamp us. Blurring the lines between us. I forced myself to focus. made myself take the steps i needed. My chakra failed.

Why?

whats going on with me? i could hear my breathing fall to pieces. i fell to my knees in the waiting room of the hospital, panting silently.Doctors ran towards us in a blurry rush.

Whites coats.

Cold tile.

black.

Blonde hair.

Black.

a hand reaching for me.

Black.

Naruto being taken by a doctor.

Black.

  
i struggled to regain my vision from the black, but i was too far gone. The black stayed. I slumped to the floor, and let my spinning mind spin away as i fell into blackness.


	27. Chapter 27

\--sasuke--

i was panting as i finally arrived a the gates. Kakashi, Kankuro and Temari were right behind us. We moved to the gate, i caught sight of familiar pink hair flashing on the top of house further in. I pushed myself towards her. I turned my gaze towards her as i caught of with her.

"where are they?"

"Further ahead. Gaara left me at the gate so he could get their faster."

"right."

"im worried about them."

"Them?" Temari questioned. "I thought it was only Naruto who was hurt." Sakura nodded.

"Thats what i thought as well. However gaara, he seemed really weak from such a small task. Like, something was draining his chakra."

"Draining his chakra? how is that possible? the only way to drain chakra is to use it."

"it is possible he could have used a lot of chakra before hand, but i don't think thats what happened." the hospital came into view, as she spoke, and we moved a little faster. " the chances of him running out before hand are low. Gaara has his chakra, and that of shukaku before he runs dry. This looked...different. Not only that, but the time frame was to short. He would have to have had expended a lot of energy at once." We landed in front of the hospital and Sakura went up to one of the Desk women and started to talk to her in low voices. Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading some more it, before Sakura returned with the news. "Naruto has been taken and stabilized. He should be good. Kuruma will most likely take care of the wound so, everything should be fine. But, they have him on some pain meds until it does heal. I nodded relieved. Guess being a Jinchuriki has its perks, though few and far between. Sakura nodded at the women who she had just been talking to and then we all walked towards their room. I glanced towards my left, as soon as i opened the door. Gaara was sitting up leaning against the back of the bed. He his eyes looking up at the ceiling. I turned my eyes back to where Naruto lay. I was not going to thank the red head. who cares if he went a little crazy when Naruto got hurt? it doesn't prove anything. The guy is still a cold blooded murderer. Naruto was sitting up as well. His eyes were shut though. Like he was resting. An IV was in his arm. Slowly dripping.

"hey guys." Naruto said, not even opening his eyes. his lips quirked as though he was fighting a laugh. A laugh to a private joke. It bugged me. I'd like to know what he thinks is so funny.

"you look look like crap, stupid dobe."

"gee thanks." The dobe replied dryly. "yours not to bad yourself." i cocked my hip a playful smirk on my face.

"Hmm? you like what you see?" I said and did a slow circle for him. I heard Gaara's sheets rustle. I ignored him, and Naruto snorted.

"Careful duck butt. My boyfriend might kick your ass for that comment." I blinked.

"what." i said shocked. Boyfriend? He couldn't mean the red headed murderer over there could he? i had to fight to keep myself from spining on my heel to look at Gaara. Sakura, stood there for a moment, then she did a double take.

"you dating someone!" She yelled out. Kakashi glanced up from his book and look over at his student.

"hmm. I'm sure Iruka would be interested in hearing this. I should go tell him." The white fang turned and left.

"your dating someone?" i asked him, raising my brow. Trying to shake off the feeling creeping into my gut. "i will believe that when i see it." Naruto opened his eyes slowly. anger was evident upon his face.

"teme....."

"Naru." A voice sounded from right behind me. Narutos eyes shifted to the red head behind me. He took a breath and before he grinned.

"hey Gaara."  
  



	28. Chapter 28

I grinned at my red head. The wound in my belly, was reduced to a dull ache. He stepped around the Uchiha and leaned In over me. I stretched my arms out and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer, my wicked grin easing into a loving smile.

'mm. Naruto?'

'yeah?'

'you think this is enough to solidify the point?'

'nope!~'

'you know naru. If you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask.'

'kiss me.' The corners of his mouth lifted up into his gentle smile, right as he leaned in pressing his lips against my own. My eyes fell shut the moment i felt his mouth touch my own. A very low and soft whine slid from the back of my throat. I felt a small stirring in my gut. Something familiar to me. I could feel it register in Gaara as well. He sighed internally, and pulled away.

'not now.'

'hmp. your promised to repeat if we finished up quickly~'

'your injured. Wait until your healed.' I flicked my eyes open and look at him dissatisfied.

'tell that to the damn fox. Im sure he would feel much more up to Healing me then.' I turned my gaze to see Sasukes shocked face. I grinned again, proud. "Well Teme, seeing IS Believing." Gaara sighed.

"well. At least now i can stop worrying." Temari said frankly. Sakura and Sasuke both turned to look a her, the faces incredulous. "what? have you ever tried keep a relationship you knew a secret, but also try to help them, and get them together? its hard work."

"you knew?" Sakura asked.

"Course i knew. Not only Is Gaara my brother, but i mean come on. he is my teammate." She smirked at Sasuke and i dropped my head.

'Sorry. She can't help but try to prove how much of a better teammate and sister she is. Kankuro doesn't do that. He does laugh though.'

'i bet. The sounds like him.' I glanced back up at the two kunoichi. 'you do have one proud sister though.'

'yes. Yes, i do. But shes loyal.'

'hmm.' i replied. My eyes running up and down his body. Noting every curve and change in his body. i sighed internally. i just want to reach over, and rip his clothes off.

'naru.'

'yes my lovable darling?' i replied, my voice overly thick with sweetness. he turned to look at me.

'wait.'

'patience is a virute~' i hummed. 'one i seem to lack.'

"The pain meds should be fading by now. then we will take the bandage off, and you should be good." i nodded at Sakuras words. i could tell the meds were fading. The numbness was fading into the background. A dull ache came to take its place. As the clock ticked time away, The dull ache grew. Until It was not a dull ache, but instead it was a sharp ache. I felt my muscles tense. Thats not right.

I grunted.

Okay, that hurts.

I leaned back against the wall, my eyes sliding shut. "Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly, leaning in a bit closer. i felt my muscles tremble. It hurts. I can feel it. Didn't it heal? A tremble ran through me. nope. Diffidently didn't. My gut hurt, the gauze was poking into it.

'naru.' Gaara said. I felt his hands move quickly. The moment he heard the thought of the gauze dipping into my wound. His hands tore at the tape, and pulled the it back to reveal the wound. The gauze was covered in blood. It didn't heal. Kuruma wasn't healing me. I was panting. It hurt. I have been stabbed before, but this?

this hurt more than it should have. "Sakura." Gaara said his hands, pressing gently on my stomach. It felt better than the gauze. "go get a poison control team in here."

"eh? why?"

"the wound. Kuruma isn't healing it. The must have been something in it to prevent it from healing."

"that would mean he was waiting for us to show up!" Gaara said nothing.

"i'm going to check out little guest. See what he has to say about this. Sakura. go get the team." She nodded ar the ravens words and ran off to fetch the team.

'thanks, Gaara.' i cracked open my eyes, and let out a weak smile. his green eyes flicked over to my face.

'anytime.'

'mm. Gaara?'

'yes?'

'you really turn me on when you take charge like that.' I felt his blush rise to his cheeks.

'your hopeless.'


	29. Chapter 29

i stood by his side as the team came and surrounded him. I winced slightly, my breathing was not in best of shape. The pain in Naruto's side seemed so vivid. it was as if i was the one with the wound. Not him. I wondered vaguely, if he died, would i die as well? I gazed down at my hand. My fingers felt empty, as i gazed at the spaces between them. Right where naru's own fingers fit perfectly. The teams worked over him. Knocking him out. As he fell asleep, drowsiness began to pick at me. The pain was numbed. Naruto was already asleep. A soft cozy black feeling. No dreams stirred his mind. Such was the way of a medical drugs that knocked you out. You never dreamed on them. But, i can. I can dream. I can dream enough for the both of us. a little smile fell on my lips. Naruto wont be bored. I nodded towards him, and then left. I wanted to sleep somewhere in peace. I doubted i would find that here. Peace and quiet don't usually agree with the blonde, well. Quiet doesn't anyway. Peace seems addicted to him. It follows him where ever he goes. So. I went to the only place that came to mind. His house. As i stood outside, i had my sand slither under his door and unlock it for me. Hearing the click, i reached out and turned the old and worn knob. The door swung opened and i stepped through the door way, and had my sand shut the door as i finished walking through it. It clicked shut behind me, and i locked it again. My eyes fell to the floor of the small entry way into his apartment. I unfastened my shoes and placed them near the door before walking further in. The house, was.... Well, its his house. Not the cleanest house on the block. I can say that with confidence. I felt my body sway slightly, and i frowned. The drug they are giving must be affecting me now as well. Even from this distance. I moved towards his room. Fighting the urge to simply sleep on his floor. I peeled layer after layer of clothing off. Folding them and placing them on the bedside table. I was left in my boxers. i pulled the covers out aside, and slid into his sheets. They smelled strongly of him. His scent enveloped me. Like my own private sleep medicine. Pulling the blankets over me, i was pulled into sleep, by Naruto's drugged mind, and by his drug like scent, which my body has become addicted to.

I blinked my eyes open. The edges were a fuzzy black and grey. But i recognized where we were. Naruto's house. I was sitting on his bed, with just my boxers on. I turned as Naruto sling his rm around my waist. He was fast asleep even inside of the dream. I smiled down at the blonde Naruto drowsily started to wake up beside me.

"mm. Gaara. Good morning." He mouth stretched wide as he yawned.

"good morning, Naru." I leaned down and gave him kisses. First on his brows, then his eyelids. Followed his the tip of his nose, before finally his lips. He tasted, sweet, and at the same time, the effects of the hospital that he was in gave him a slight metallic taste. It reminded me, that even in dreams, one can never escape from the tight grasp of reality. But. Thats okay. We don't need to escape. Just, take a break. Breath, and relax. Thats all we needed. I gasped slightly as Naruto pushed further against me. I grunted softly as he pressed my back against the wall next to his window. His tongue twined with my own. He tasted so good. Even with the metallic twinge that lingered in his mouth. His hands ran the length of my necks and down to my waist line, then further to my hips. His hands moved even further down, and my eyes flickered open as he pushed my legs apart. He pulled away, and used his fingers to press against my member through my boxers. My hands clenched around the bedsheets. This was, well. I would say its not what i expected, but...... i can't really say that. Not honestly, anyway. His hands reached in a pulled my member out.

"Hey Gaara. Can I have you?" I glanced down through my half lidded eyes and i felt my heart stutter at what he said. Naru's cheeks and ears flushed a gentle and intoxicating red. he blew on my member and i shuddered.

"ngh! Naru,"

I want you to feel good to. Like i felt." I hesitated at his words. i was a bit, curious. I topped last time. It would only be fair....

"your supposed to be-" i grunted as his trailed his finger lightly along it. "resting~" The words slurred slightly as i spoke, nearly moaning them out.

"mmm. this would make me feel better though, and you would feel good too~" I could feel his desire. Could feel it churn as though it was my own.

"naru," i panted out, his expression looked so hopeful. i felt it pull at my heart. "Don't, go over board." i said, surrendering to my blondes pleading gaze. it was worth it to see his expression afterwards.

"thanks gaara~" Naruto said, he face folding into happiness. i nodded.

"just, be gentle with me." I glanced down. My ears burning.

"i will. Just relax, and let me take care of everything." i sighed. I had to make that promise to do him didn't I? Well. I suppose that this would be considered him doing me huh? "yep. Now, if your going to talk, i have a better idea for that mouth of yours."


	30. Chapter 30

I breathed heavy, my gut was nothin a but a dull ache. Easily ignored. Besides. This is a dream, and like hell was i going to have some stupid stab wound get between me and Gaara. I leaned down, my hands keep gaara's leg wide, open. I licked my lips. It was like he was inviting me in. I gave him one more kiss, before i leaned down to give some attention to another part of him. I glanced up at Gaara once more. I wanted to be careful. We had done this before, but..... We didn't have the link established then. Gaara can't take it as much. Not with the link. Gotta be Careful. He leaned back against the wall a slid his eyes shut. Waiting for me. I felt his nerves.

"its okay Gaara. I will take care of you." He relaxed a bit, and i leaned down, my hand wrapping gently around his member, holding it, caressing it. I gave a kiss to the tip, before i let the tip of my tongue run softly along his length. He tasted, so yummy. He made something stir in me. Just touching him, drives me crazy with desire. I breathed softly. I want to take more of him. I glanced up again, Gaara had his lips tightly shut, his head tilted back against the wall. His stomach muscles taunt. His hands we tight around the edges of my dream copied sheets. My eyes dropped back to work. My tongue licked his length again, No longer just the tip though. I licked his length. trailing my tongue to cover every inch of him, before i took him into my mouth completely. I sucked gently, taking him further and further in each time. He was warm. His scent enveloping my mind and filling my head with a cloudy sense of lust and love. I could feel Gaara shift under me. Trying to keep control of himself, and keep his voice quiet. Irritation flickered through me. I want to hear his voice. i want to hear him say my name.

"naru-" Gaara stared before bit his lips, silencing a rising moan. I sucked. Hard. My tongue flicking over his length as i sucked. I could feel the pulse, the heat which it produced. As my tongue flicked along his tip i tasted something something that made me want to burst. It was just a little bit. Just a small dribble of pre-cum which was leaking out. I heard a soft breathy gasp spill from Gaara's lips. I was glad to have heard it. i want to hear more of his gasps. "More" he breathed out, as he relaxed into it. I blinked and felt a grin spread across my face as he said it. he is getting use to the link after all.

Desire flashed through me, as i remembered that feeling of absolute pleasure which coursed through me, when Gaara had loved me in the trees. The feeling of him inside of me. I felt the urge stir in me. I want him again. I longed for it. If i can get him used to this, then maybe we can try that again with the link. My member throbbed at the idea. I sucked greedily at his member. Earnestly trying to pleasure him. I could feel him wind tighter, even as his member grew hotter, and pulsed harder. He was near the edge i could feel it. I could feel it as if i was the one about to break and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces from pleasure. My member was throbbing so much it was painful. It needed attention, needed it badly, but i was so focused on Gaara. My mind could only think of him. A familiar swishing slide was heard echoing through my apartment.

I nearly chocked on his member as wrapped his sand around my own, running it along my length. I shuddered. My fingers moved around his back and ran them up and down his spine. My tongue swirling around his member, I waited for a moment, before i gently pushed my finger inside of him. He tensed for a moment and i felt fear and pain slide through him. his breathing went harsh, i could see a single tear leak out. "Naru, stop." I sucked a little harder, and i moved my finger further in. He panted. "Naru, stop." Desire rolled through me, in a strong wave. I craved him. Craved so badly. Gaara's hand grasped my hair , and I winced as he pulled. "Naruto. stop." i froze, and i was surprised, at the current of emotions which Gaara felt. Guilt pricked at me. Any desire i felt sank away, as i pulled away from Gaara. My fingers slid out, and Gaara looked down.

"Sorry."

"its fine. I know you didn't mean to loose control like that." The red head Leaned over and gave me a kiss. I felt pain in my gut. I gasped. My hand, moved to my gut. It was back with a vengeance. It hurt. a lot.

"Gaara."

"naruto?"

"its spreading."

"you need to wake up."

"what?"

"wake up. you need to wake up." i gasped, as the pain spiked.

"Gaara. When i wake up, will you be there?" The red head nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

My eyes opened, with a flash. Naruto. I pushed myself up and slid on my clothes. My sand whirled around me and i was off to Konoha Hospital.

i landed in his room and glanced around. I was met by shifting looks and uneasiness.

"what happened?" i asked quietly. My voice seemed loud in the quiet.

"Naruto has been infected by a poison." Tsunaide, said quietly.

"okay. So how does that matter? Just mix up a cure."

"i wish it were that simple." She said, sighing. "The poison has tampered with his seal." i stiffened. The seal. That should never be messed with.

"what does that mean?"

"The seal, is not working right. It's leaking. At this rate...." Her voice trailed off. I could hear the sadness in it. My heart stuttered. What does that mean? Why did she trail off like that?

"what happens if it keeps leaking." Everyone looked down.

"Eventually, Kuruma, will no longer be sealed inside of Naruto." Those words sliced my heart. If he loses Kuruma-

"Can't we fix up the poison then fix the seal?!"

"Gaara, We don't have the key. We cant just redo the seal. Even if we could, that seal takes one's life away. It would kill whoever sealed him back up."

"so your just going to stand here and watch him die?"

"No we have a team already working on-"

"no." I blinked and turned to look at Naruto. He was laying there. A simple tube hanging out of his arm. A steady silent drip coming from his IV. And a broken heart reader just out of view.

'what do you mean, no?'

'Gaara. If they do this, its only going to be harder on everyone.'

'so want us to sit back and watch die in front of us?' I clenched my fist, My emotions seemed as though they splayed across the wall for the world to see. i started to lose track of whether or not i spoke through the link. "Naru, do you think you could do for me?"

"Gaara," Naruto gave out a pained expression. 'Thats not the same thing'

"like hell it isnt." i shot back. 'how is it, that i am not allowed to die, or suffer, without you stepping in. Yet, when its your, the only thing I'm allowed to do it watched?!' Pain ripped and tore at me. "Did you honestly think i would be okay with this?" Our surroundings blurred. I could not say if it was the intense emotions, or the medicine which Naruto was being given which caused it. I simply don't care enough right to find out.

'what about, our promise? Did you forget what we promised?'

"Of course i didn't forget! I never go back on a promise."

'So then what are you doing right now?'

"Gaara, please. I love you. So please, just let me do this." Tears leaked over the lids of my eyes. I most likely looked like a mess. But. I couldn't stop. It hurt to much to think about losing him.

'how can you expect me to be okay with this.'

"Gaara. Naruto." We stopped and looked over at Tsunaide. Her face held shock, and saddness. I wiped my tears away quickly. "Her face creased as she gazed at us. "your bound, aren't you." She didn't say it like a question. i noted as Our shock washed over us. But, said it, more as a statement of fact. She already knows the answer. A glance at naru showed he still wanted to reply. I took a breath. Our voice twined like music, Perfectly in sync. In absolute perfect unison, we spoke,

"yes, hokage-sama." Tsunaide looked down and took deep breath.

"i thought as much."


	32. Chapter 32

"whats does that mean, Tsunaide-sama?" The hokage turned to her student, and stated sadly.

"have you ever heard the phrase, only as strong as our weakest link?"

"Huh? yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well. Many are not aware of this fact. But. Originally, ninja teams were not just a simply three man cell. They were more than that. They were four man cell. It was once discovered, that with a certain type of jutsu of sorts, one could cast a binding seal of sorts. Combining the minds, and powers of two people. It was a great asset. So, when teams were assigned, many chose this option. To be connected on such a close level to another person, its natural then, to grow to love them, the same way they love themselves? So, most bound relationships turn into something more. The link that was born from such a union was a powerful one. It would only grow, the longer it is established. At time goes on, it becomes impossible to severe the link, And one then becomes bound for life. No one thought to consider the side effects. You see, the link gives them power, Everyone shares strength. When one is crying the other cries. When one is happy the other is happy. It came to be, that war was taking place. A bloody violent war. It was discovered then, the nasty side effect. You see, one of them, typically had a high pain tolerance, or was the better ninja. Similar, to how Naruto and Sasuke were when they first started out. Naruto lagged. He missed often, he took quite a bit of damage, and he wasn't much a planner."

"no need to exaggerate. jeez." The blonde stated, glaring, his arms crossed.

"Now picture someone like that On the battlefield. Typically paired with a genius. Most of the time enemy teams could pick out the ones like that in team. They would not have to kill the whole team. All they have to do is concentrate their attacks on that one person. If one of them dies. They both die. Such is the nature of the link. After the war, when this was discovered, people who were still linked, began to say that they were not linked. It become one of their most heavily guarded secrets. To be linked gave a person great power, but also, an even greater weakness. Teams stopped doing links. It no longer held the appeal it once had. Slowly, The Blood Bind seal faded from the memories of ninja. All the remain are old scrolls and legends. I had not considered the possibility that Blood Binding was even possible anymore. I though that any documents that would have demonstrated the technique would have been destroyed." She frowned.

"Apparently not."

"so. what your saying is, if i die, Gaara dies to?" Naruto' face was pale as he waited for Tsunaide to reply. Waited for her to tell him that he was wrong. Disappointment was all that came.

"unfortunately, yes." I glanced over at Naruto. His face, held only half of emotion he felt. The guilt, the sadness. The anger. The resentment. Bubbling. Festering. I took a deep breath.

'Naru. As long as i am with you.' the thought slid unbidden from my mind. Soft, and quiet. My own fears were fading away like dew. his eyes went wide, and he gazed up at me.

'how could you think that?! I don't want you to be hurt! i don't want you to die! What about a few seconds ago? weren't you the one upset that i was dying?!"

'no. I was upset you were leaving me behind.'

'Dammit Gaara! Be upset! Get angry again! Be livid! Tell me you Hate me, Tell me to rot in hell for dragging you down with me, But don't just stand there!'

'Naru. Im not upset. Im not getting angry again. I am not livid. I can not hate the person i love. I could never allow hell to take you. Heaven is begging for you, and i am glad, to be with you. I am not 'just standing here' i am by your side, giving you what you need. Helping you in anyway i can. So, don't you dare tell me to hate you. Because i won't.' A single tear leaked over and ran down the side of his cheek.

'Promise that your not mad?'

'i promise.'

'promise, that you won't leave me?'

'i swear, on my life, and soul.'

'now and forever?'

"Now, and forever." I said firmly. My voice cutting at the silence which grasped the room in a fist. Naruto grinned.

"well. lets hope is doesn't come to that."


	33. Chapter 33

"How long until the cure is ready? We going to have act fast. I need to gather up chakra for the summoning of the seal key." Naruto said. His voice was steady. My hand slipped into his own. I want him to live. My own life was nothing without him. If he dies then so do i. I refuse to live with out my sun.

"We need to take a sample of the wound tissue, and blood and run some diagnostics." With a flip of a coin, everyone held a look of determination. "Sakura, i want 4cc's of Lidocaine." The hokage, turned towards Kakashi and The remaining people. "Kakashi. for teams and send them to the other nations. Inform them breifly of the situation Naruto is in. They will come to his aid. We will need experianced sealing ninja's, and medics. Any information on poisons is welcome. We will need everyone working o this, so move quickly. We are working against the clock people. Now move out!" With a salute, the all but Sakura and Tsunaide left. Naruto glanced up at me.

'well. i hope your good at thank you's. It looks like there will be a lot of them.'

'baby steps.'

"hey sakura, what does 'Lie dough cane' do?' The girl sighed.

"Lidocaine. its a local anesthetic. that means it numbs only a certain area." She replied as the filled a syringe. My blonde fox gulped as he gazed at the needle.

"um. That looks like its going to hurt..."

"oh, you'll be fine. Compared to dying this is just a sting." As she prepped and began to inject said needle, my attention turned toward Tsunaide.

"Tsunaide. I will need a bed in here for me. The closer i am, the easier it is on transferring strength. If i lay down i can conserve what i have as well." She nodded.

"Of course. That will lengthen the time we will have as well." i nodded. Not exactly what i was thinking about. But, sure.

"make it a double. Naruto and I can sleep in the same bed." Her eye twitched.

"look. i will get you your own bed, but its yours. Not for you two to share. Just, lay closer to him if you want. But, no doing the nasty." she said warningly. "I will tie restraints on if i have to." i blinked at her words. That....... was the furtherest thing in my mind.

"We aren't Kakashi and Iruka, jeez." Naruto grumbling, his cheeks flaring up bright red.

"hmm. Thats what they all say."

\--Sasuke--

i lept over the tree limbs, as i made my way over to Raikage, and to Killer Bee. I was not so such about the Raikage, but I figured Bee would most likely want to help him. They seemed like friends.

Then again, Naruto had a knack for making friends where ever he goes. Loyal ones too.

I wondered vaguely, how many would grieve, truly utterly grieve if Naruto died. How many would shed tears for him? How many would come every year to remember him by? More thought spun around my head as i lingered over the image of Naruto. I wondered, would he one day be consider a legend? The legendary Naruto Uzumaki? How many lives has he saved? i could not count the number myself. He save the entire village of Konoha, at least, three times. Then, the fight with Madara. He saved countless lives. Thats not counting missions. He has a knack for sniffing out trouble, and coming out unscathed. I almost pity the man we were hunting down that did this to Naruto. He will not survive if Naruto dies. And if he does, he will beg for death every moment of his long and miserable life. Of that i am sure everyone would agree upon. Even the bijuu seem smitten with him.

I still don't trust the red head. However, if the link really works how Tsunaide said it does, and Naruto still trusts him to such an extent as to fall in love with him?

Then, i suppose he is not too bad.


	34. Chapter 34

help came. Just as Tsunaide had predicted. They came in droves. Large crowds of innumerable size. Days went by, every able person and then some trying find a way to save Naruto. And every day, Naruto an i grew weaker and weaker. The poison had spread to his legs, and his hands. Naruto would not be able to summon the key. Shikamaru handled that though. With his shadow possession, he could mimic the hands sign, while Naruto simply funneled the chakra. The antidote was still being worked on. Medics and decoders worked around the clock searching. No luck had yet to befall them. The sequence needed a key to reveal a vital ingredient of the recipe. Without it, They couldn't even begin to work on a formula to counter act the effects. Instead, while the decoders searched endlessly for a key, and the Torture experts of various countries worked on extracting the key from the ninja, medics were attempting any combination of herbs, medications, and liquids they could think of. Finally, an entire week, had come and gone, and we were no closer to answer than we had to begin with. Naruto was no longer speaking. He simply lay there. Tired. Always tired. I could feel it pull at my own bones, but i resisted. Struggled to fight for the both of us. It was easy at first. Now, it takes effort. So much effort. Everything i do, i have to do for two. Well, not everything. Not yet. But i could feel that it would not be far off, and i wondered, if i could be strong enough to do it. To make it through this. My body is straining already. desperately trying to make enough chakra to support two people. Kuruma was slipping steadily. Already, seven tails worth of his power had slid out, forming a red hazy figure. The leak had started out slow. But its picked up speed. I took a deep breath, as a nurse walked in and replaced the oxygen tank i had been using. They were doing everything they could buy a little more time.

"um. Kazekage-sama," she whispered softly, glancing over to the blonde figure which lay sprawled out on his hospital bed. "How is he doing?" Her concern was strong. I felt like i could choke on it. Women come to visit the blonde often. Usually ignoring the small detail that i was his lover, in hope that maybe the could convince him to love them. Countless stories always scream true love conquers all. I guess they are under the impression that only a girl can be a guys true love. Each girl seems to be under the impression that they are his one and only true love. Of course, that only want him because he if famous, and strong. My mind flickered back to memories of his childhood. I doubt any girl believed he was their one true love back then.

'gaara. be nice.' i rolled my eyes at narutos words.

"Naru, is sleeping." i replied to the girl. She sighed.

"i see." She stood up. "perhaps thats a good thing. I don't want him to be hurting. He needs to get better." i said nothing. I just resumed staring up at the ceiling.

'of all the things to look at, why do you look at the ceiling?' Naruto asked, tiredly.

'because, if i look at you, i think it will hurt to much. To know this is the only thing i can do. If i look towards the door, i may see people i don't want to see, or i may not see people who i want to see.'

'ugh. Couldn't you read a book or something then? that should keep us both entertained.'

'you want to read a book?'

'no. i want you to read a book, and make sense of it so i can understand it.'

'mm hm. ' I sighed, and i decided to call Shikamaru. He would know a book Naruto would like. And he wont freak out if i do call him. I reached over tiredly, and pressed the call button next to Shikamarus name. one time for an emergency, Twice if Naruto asked me to, and three times for me. That was the code we decided to use. I pressed the button twice. It flickered, showing that Shikamaru would be up soon enough. He walked through the door, the usual sigh on his face.

"yeah?"

"Naruto wants to read a book." The shadow user blinked, before sighing.

"i take he wants something entertaining, but long. So. he is going to want you to basically translate it into Naruto language, right?"

"yes."

"got it. I can go grab a book. i think i have something he will like." He left like he came. Sighing and complaining about how troublesome everything is. I waited for a while. Naruto waited for about, three minutes, before his impatient self took hold.

'where is he? shouldn't he have gotten back by now?'

'naruto. i am sure he is on his way.'

'well he could go little bit faster.'

Just then shikamaru walked in. In his hands was a gently worn book.

"here. I have a feeling his is going to like this book." I took it and nodded.

"Thank you."

"yeah, sure. No big deal. Anyway. i gotta get back to work." he sighed and gazed out the window "what a drag. The clouds look nice today." He walked out with a glum look on his face. I glanced out the window. The clouds do look nice i suppose. In a gentle, life goes on sorta way.

'gaara. Book.' Naru said. his mind racing with anticipation. 'i wonder what its about~' i glanced down towards it and lifted it up to see the title.

'Tales Of The old White House.'


	35. Chapter 35

'Well that sounds boring.'

'mmm. maybe.' I replied. However, my curiosity, was captured. Why would he say Naruto would like this? Unless he had a reason, i cant think of why he would say that. My gaze traveled the books cover. It was simple brown leather. The title on its spine in simply white letters. Nothing exceptionable remarkable to be seem. A familiar phrase came to my mind, and i leaned back to think about it. I glanced over at Naruto, and he sighed. A small smile fell to my lips, and i scooted my bed flush against his. 'never judge a book by it's cover.'

'yeah yeah yeah. Just get to reading will ya?' I brought the book to my face and opened it up to the first page.

"Chapter One. The Day I Met Him." i said aloud. Naruto listened intently as the book went on. As it turns out, it was from the house's point of view. The house which stood up strong in the elements, and watched over the owners. People came and went in the hospital room. I ignored them, the book was more important. During the sad times i had to take a break to make sure i didn't cry. The house was watching the couple who met on its front step fight. It didn't want them to fight." I spoke softly, to naruto, as i read it. The man wanted to stay. Bandage up the white house. The woman threw her hands into the air. She was upset. But she stayed. Complaining everyday. And everyday the floorboards creaked, and the house would feel sad. Blaming itself for the couples disagreement. So, the house tried its best to be a good house. To not creak under the woman, to try to keep animals out, even though it was hard.

i yawned. Day had turned to night. The words were blurring. I blinked a few more times, and tried to keep reading. At least until we finished chapter one. I continued.

Eventually though, the woman was to enraged to reason with. So. One night. A storm was moving in. The woman threw her clothes into trunks and things into bags. She hauled them off to an old car, and didn't look back. The man stood there on the porch. The white house, was very sad indeed. Still. it tried its best. It wanted him to be happy. "

'that woman isn't very nice.'

"i suppose not, naru." I replied. I took a deep breath. It has been getting harder. As days went on.

'chapter two please?'

'bed. i cant keep my eyes open to read.'

'oh. okay. good night. i will see you when you dream.' Time wore on. It felt like naruto and i were resting in the eye of a tornado. Every where around us was mayhem. Yet we sat calmly, cuddling on a bed, reading a book. 'how about now?' i nodded and i cleared my throat before beginning again.

Chapter Two: The One Who Gave Him Flowers. As years wore on, the man fixed parts of the house. The living room was clean, repaired. The bathroom, and the master all fixed up. one day however. The man left. he did not come back until late. But he was smiling. The man was happy. Every night, the man left. And every night he would return. A smile on his face. One day. Another man came to the door. With hair like golden sunshine. Flowers in his hands. He hands them to the white houses red haired owner. He smiled, and took the flowers. Then, together, they placed the flowers in pretty glass vase. And set it in the middle of the table.

'thats the end of that chapter.'

'hey gaara. can you keep reading. i want to know what happens.' i nodded. I could feel a deep exhaustion linger in my bones. People scurried in the background like rats.

'sure.' Chapter Three: The Man Who Made Him Happy. The golden haired man moved in. He smiled, and brought a few things. Blankets and pictures to plaster on the walls. Curtains, which had been drawn closed for a long time were flung open with a smile. Music played and he hummed along with it, as he helped to fix the house. opened Windows brought a breeze in. It felt like new life was being blown in. So the house watched over the couple. The kitchen was fixed, along with the dining room and the guest room. Then, they fixed the mudroom. They were very happy. I finished chapter three just in time. Sakura and Temari came in. Their faces held a fake, plastic joy as the gazed on my frail form.

"hey Gaara. We are moving you and Naruto." I nodded, but didn't reply. I couldn't. My voice was dry and parched. I had struggled to get through chapter three, giving up towards the end. Silently reading it and sharing it with Naruto.

'hey Gaara?' Naruto thought faintly, as we were lifted up off of the beds, and carried over to another room.

'yeah?'

'how do you think the story will end?'

'i don't know Naruto. I really don't.'

'i hope its a happy ending.'

'hey Naruto.'

'yeah?'

'You're The Man Who Gave Me Flowers, and you are The Man, Who Made me Happy. i never got to say, Thank you.'  
  



	36. Chapter 36

I lay next to Naruto. Struggling to breath. Everything was blurry when i opened my eyes. I could barely see. I had lost track of how many days had gone by. I simply lay with Naruto. Breathing in his fading scent, through the swamps of chemicals and medications which were being shoved into both of our bodies. My eyes slid back down, blocking out blurry white light. Naruto wheezed next to me, and i coughed. Temari burst through the door.

"we got it Gaara! We got the cure to the poison!" My heart jumped for a moment. Before it stuttered awkwardly. I coughed, before rolling over to press my nose into Naruto's neck. I felt like crying.

'Almost there, Just hang on a little longer.' Nurses came in, doctors flooded the room. Some held the morphine drips out the way. Others prepped needles. A few hung back against the wall, watching. They cleaned his elbow, and slowly, A needle was placed into his skin. The sticky purple liquid in the syringe was emptied into Naruto. My eyes fell shut as i waited for it kick in. I felt the odd pain fade from our finger tips. Then from our toes. Then the knees. It faded From our back. It slid out of our shoulders. It faded and disappeared, until finally, all that was left was a small pain in our gut. Then that to faded. 'hey Naru? We are really close. Just have to get through the resealing, the everything will be fine.' A single tear slid from my eye. It going to be alright. I wheezed. 'hey, Naruto. How about that last chapter huh? you were looking forward to it.' I thought as they wheeled us quickly to the room where they had prepped the seal. I snuggled closer to him, and tugged the book closer. He loved that book. I flipped the pages open.

Chapter Four: Though Time May Change All Things On This World. Love Remains Other Worldly. Untouchable. The two men were very happy. They adopted a little boy, and decorated the guest room all for the little boy. As the boy grew up, the couple handled every change and twist in mood. The boys first kiss, took place on the front porch. The two men, secretly smiling to each other as they gazed out the window. First car brought tears. College brought a lonely heart. The sunshine haired man looked to his lover and smiled. Then, grabbed his hand painted the walls a brilliant sunset orange. The men grew older, every night, the golden haired male brought flowers. Slowly their hair faded to grey and white. The boy seldom came home. The house fell slowly to disorder. The men no longer able to keep up with the little whites house needs. Still. They tried. The loved this house. It was were they had raised their little boy.

I blinked away black which danced along the rims of my vision. Tears still leaked over, falling in droplets on the pages. Breathing was becoming increasing difficult. I coughed, but i didn't stop reading.

The men were working one day. One of them fell off of the ladder. The blonde, was taken to the hospitable, and he stayed there for days. The red head, when he came to visit him. Was diagnosed with stage four cancer. He was given two months to live. The blonde cried. The red head smiled, and patted him on the back. Stress, and sadness flooded the blonde. His immune system dropped. He came down with phenomena. Together. They called a lawyer, and drew up a will. The boy gets it all, they wrote. Bury us in the back flower garden over looking the Sunrise.

Stupid neighbor.

Everyone stopped, and gazed and Naruto's form. I could barely see. Black encompassing almost all i could see. I reached for Naruto's hand. No one moved. The sealing was forgotten. Its to late. I simply lay there next to Naruto. The book slid from my fingers. I cried out horsely as it landed on the floor. Sasuke leaned down, and held it up for me. His dark eyes, sad. I pushed on. just trying to finish the last few pages. 'its going to be okay, naru.'

They passed on together. Hands interlocked. The boy received the notice, and returned home, will in hand. His eyes fell upon the little white house. The house that needed so much work. His girlfriend left him a few months later. But thats okay, the little white house thought.

Another man, brought him flowers. The End.

'Gaara. That, was.... a good story...'

'mm hmm.'

'gaara. Thank you.' My eyes slid shut.

'for what?'

'Being here.... gaara.'

'yes?'

'Bury me in the flower garden?' a dry laugh, coursed through me.

'Stupid Neighbors.'

Then, my mind. was empty. Devoid of his familiar presence. I felt his heaving body go still next to mine. Naruto. My fingers twined with his, a smiled falling onto my lips, and i followed after my lovely sun into the unknown void.


	37. Chapter 37

I yawned and Stretched. Shaking my blonde hair, water droplets being flung everywhere. I had just stopped by to get a gift. I had moved into an little one bedroom "house" and i only have one neighbor. Its a rental, and i could only just afford it. So. i wanted to get a gift, while i had the money. I climed onto my bike. Placing the flowers in the basket. I waved at the flower shop girl who sold them. She was a nice girl i had gone to school with. Her name was Ino, if i remember right. She settled down with her HighSchool sweet heart Chouji. They owned their business and everything. I peddled over the wet gravel and mud roads to my new home. Pulling the flowers out of the basket, i walked up to the porch and knocked. The door creaked as it opened. A red head was standing their. He wore eyeliner and had a tattoo. I strange throb echoed faintly in my heart. Like, something i had lost, was finally returned. The red head gasped. His eyes went wide.

"Naruto?" my heart ached. I knew why.

"hey Gaara." i said with a grin. "Its been a while hasn't it?" His eyes watered slightly, and the flowers fell to the ground, as his lips connected with mine. I was tugged into the living room, the door was slammed shut behind me. We didn't care, about being on the floor. Or the flowers which i had just got. Or work. Or anything. We just wanted to feel skin on skin. My clothes were pulled off, and thrown off to the side. Gaara's followed after. I gasped as i felt his fingers trace along my inner thigh. I missed his touch. I gasped and moaned as his tongue ran along the length of my neck, biting down, giving me marks. My arms held fast along his neck, and my legs curled around him. My breathing hitched and gasps slid free as his found my sweet spot with his finger quickly. The wood floors were hard under neath my back, as i lay under my red head. I felt like i was going to cum, from just his fingers. Moans slid unbidden from my mouth. There was no one, for a miles. Only my house. And his. The closest person had to be at least three miles away. As he pulled his fingers out and prepared for something bigger to enter. I laughed.

"what?"

"its nothing big. Just thinking about how, the closest person has to be three miles away. And i am almost certain that they are going to hear us~" His lips curled upward. and he leaned his forehead against my own.

"mmm. Let them. I have waited for centuries to hold you again Naru. I am not letting you go again. i wont let you die this time." I kissed him, my fingers twining into his hair. I pulled back with an audible pop.

"Shut up and fuck me." i said, my heart pounding in my ears. My cheeks flushed a brilliant and violent red. I craved him. Needed him like i needed air. There was no desire, or wish or want. It was as simple as this. With Gaaa, I'm alive, whole. Without him, A piece of me is missing. One that i cannot live without. My back arched, pleasure swamping my mind, as he pushed himself inside of me. It felt so good. His hands holding my lower back up off the ground, Lips latching onto my chest nipping at my sensitive buds, which were pert. Gaara, was up on his knees, pulling my hips with him. He has gotten stronger, thats for sure. He lifted me up, using the small of my back. His teeth found that they rather enjoyed my buds. My hands tugged on his hair as he thrusted. I pushed myself up, leaning heavily upon his chest. My lips landing on his, my tongue pushing into his mouth and twining with his. I panted as he pushed me back down onto the hardwood floor. "Gaara I'm gunna-" I cried, my back arched. i spoke to late, i realized as i snapped, and came on his abdomen. I felt Gaara twitch within me, something warm spurted inside me. i kissed him deeply.

"Hey Naru?"

"yeah?"

"i love you." He said, looking me straight in the eye, his cheek flushed from the heat, and sweat matted hair, shadowing his face.

"i love you to Gaara." He pulled out and helped me to my feet. "don't tell me we are done already!" i whined. He glanced at me frowning.

"i was going to take you to my bedroom."

"oh! well, then by all means led the way~" i said, before hopping onto his back. "give me a ride?~" i whispered into his ear, licking the edge. I felt his chuckle silently between my legs. The feeling ran from my member up my back.

"anytime you want."

"Ngh!~" I panted slightly as he moved towards his bedroom. Every ripple of his muscles i could feel under me. "this is a cute little white house you got." i panted out. Trying to get him talk. Liking the way it felt when he spoke before. and wanting to feel it again.

"it would be cuter is you lived here."

"only if i can paint the living room orange." i replied, as he placed me on his bed.

"there is a flower garden in the back, i have a feeling, you'll really like it when i show you."

"mmm" i replied, already starting to focus more on his flawless pale body.

"when you get around to showing me. Im sure i'll like." He kissed me again, before He began pulling an old ring from a drawer in his bedside table.

"i have been waiting, for a long time to do this." He said. The gem glistened. It was an old ring. Their on the inside, was our names, and a single date. i glanced up at him. "The day, i first met you. The day of the Chuunin exams." i smiled. Leave it to gaara to remember that.

"Gaara. Of course i will marry you."

"Then, my lovely groom, here is to forever with you." He slid the ring onto my finger. "we have been bound by blood. A link, thats held true through death and the sands of time. Now, lets be bound by something a little different. A bond, of marriage."

"Forever. i echoed. Thats how long i will stay with you. So take care of me, okay?" My red head kissed me.

"always."

"Now, thats taken care of, can i have a ride?" I said, licking my lips as i glanced down towards him member. Gaara sighed, and leaned back, pulling me up into lap. He gave me a kiss, and i mounted.

"always."

**The End**


End file.
